Parallel World
by Shimizublack
Summary: Dos dimensiones distintas, los ninjas encuentran un bosque en el cual los llevara a otra dimensión donde se encontraran con sus otros yo, y no solo eso también descubrirán que aparte de ser shinobis, algunos poseen magia, para encerrar a las cartas clow ahora llamadas sakura, y las cargas jigoku. Sasusaku, Naruhina, SxS. Hay personajes de CCS y trama de esta misma.
1. ¿Tienes aquellas agallas para conocer a

**Capítulo I**

**"¿Tienes aquellas agallas para conocer a tu doble?"**

En una gran y hermosa aldea, de grandes edificios con una rustica y antigua arquitectura, los aldeanos vendían cosas en las calles, mientras los niños jugaban a ser ninjas, y las niñas se dedicaban a jugar a las muñecas, fingiendo ser dulces jovenzuelas, los ninjas que salían de la oficina del kage directo a sus misiones, otros se dedicaban a comer en los restaurantes, o quizás a caminar comprando ropa u otras cosas, distrayendo su mirada hacia la calle, donde algunos hombres miraban morbosos, y otros simplemente sonrojados, los niños dejaron de hacer lo que tenían pendiente, dedicando la mirada dulce y sonrojada a la chica que caminaba las calles, llamando la atención de todos.

En el centro de la aldea, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de unos 19 años de edad, se dejaba ver un top negro que solo cubría la parte de sus pechos, que de hecho eran de un tamaño grande para ser una joven de 19 años, **(N/A: Un poco más pequeños que los de Tsunade, la mocosa también aprendió aquella técnica)** dejando ver su piel completamente clara, mostrando su cintura realmente pequeña y sus caderas un poco anchas, debajo del top, bajaba desde su cuello partiéndose en V dejando ver el inicio de sus senos una malla de flores de color gris, mostrando unas que otras flores en grafiti, aquella pedazo de ropa bajaba hasta sus caderas siendo cubierta por su short de color negro corto, aquella malla solo cubría la parte de su cintura dejando ver su ombligo demasiado sexy para el gusto de muchos morbosos que la miraban, el short le quedaba 11 dedos encima de la rodilla, mas debajo de los glúteos, que al hacer claramente un mal movimiento se notarían, pero para el gusto de algunos una forma de braga salía del short subiendo a sus caderas de color negro, haciéndola ver realmente sensual, su cinturón completamente grueso, dejando ver su gran hebilla con el símbolo de su clan, que de hecho era el circulo blanco, pero dentro de est habían dos dragones, uno negro y uno blanco, dándole a entender el poder de las invocaciones de estos, en sus dos manos habían unas largas mangas, que comenzaban desde debajo de su hombro, comenzando por la malla que cubría su cuello y su cintura, tenía un agujero que se amarraba atrás, y bajaba una manga negra hasta la entrada de sus manos quedándose hay, siendo sostenida por unas hebillas, en su cinturón cargaba dos espadas, caían sus largas piernas, dejando ver que había unas vendas en cada una, mostrando que debajo de su cinturón cargaba un estuche de kunai, mientras arriba había una espada un poco más pequeña que las otras, en su pierna derecha se notaba un estuche de shuriken, mientras que sus botas hasta la altura de sus rodillas eran de n color negro con un tacón que hacía que sus piernas caminaran con agilidad, sus largo cabello rosa era amarrado en dos altas coletas dejando ver un flequillo hacia su izquierda con dos flecos cubriendo la mitad de este, mientras que en su frente llevaba la banda ninja, dejando que la parte de su flequillo cubriera un poco su símbolo, sus grandes ojos jade se veían con vida, y completamente divertidos ante la vista de todos que la conocían, y que no, sabiendo cómo era aquella mujer, sus labios se dejaban notar un pequeño brillo, a diferencia de algunas ninjas, solo usaba eso de base de maquillaje, ya que el resto dañaba su piel, como ella solía decir, portando un diamante en la frente, de color rosa.

A su lado caminaba tranquila una rubia, que de la misma manera llamaba la atención, pero no tanto como la pelirosa, la rubia tenia amarrada una larga coleta con dos palillos en su cabeza de color morado, dejando que cayera un largo flequillo cubriendo uno de sus ojos, sus grandes ojos verdes miraban interesada el frente, mientras sus labios no paraban de hablar, al lado contrario del flequillo llevaba dos pequeños ganchos de color morado, había cambiado completamente su vestimenta, era un poco parecida a la anterior pero con diferencia de tener toques realmente sensuales, la rubia había acortado su top dejando cubrir solo alguna parte de sus senos siendo alto en la parte de adelante pero atrás cerraba como si fuera un sostén, cubriendo en la parte de arriba se veía lentamente la blusa siendo cerrada con una corredera, mientras que su top tenía tres botones de color blanco, la rubia llevaba mangas en las manos que cubrían de su hombros hasta debajo de sus codos, y la misma malla cubría desde sus senos hasta su parte baja solo cubriendo una parte de su cuerpo, dejando un gran agujero en su cintura, dejándola ver linda y sensual, bajando a su cuerpo se dejaba ver un pequeño short de color negro que solo cubría hasta sus muslos dejando que una pequeña falda que dejaba a la vista de todo de color morada con un cinturón de color blanco, debajo de esta llevaba unas vendas su estuche de shuriken, mientras que en su otra pierna llevaba un cinto de color café, con pequeños pergaminos y algunos cinturones kaki que caían colgando, sus botas eran largas a diferencia de la pelirosa no llevaban tacón y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas vendas dejando que las votas dividieran una figura plateada arriba de estas, con algunos botones dorados. **(N/A: Estas ninjas de ahora… todas son unas pervertida)** la rubia no paraba de hablar ante la mirada aburrida de una pelirosa que caminaba a su lado, la rubia llevaba la banda ninja en su cintura.

—Espera a que te diga cómo me invito frentona —. Seguía con su monologo de cita mientras la pelirosa soltaba un largo suspiro. — El se acerco a mí, y me miro a mis verdes ojos luego de unos momentos soltó un largo suspiro y pidió una copa de sake y yo le correspondí con la que me brindo, entonces me miro y me dijo "Ino Yamanaka, desde el momento que te vi entrar a este lugar me enamore de ti, desde ese día que te encontré en la florería de tu familia no resistí mas y quise que salieras conmigo" pero sabes que yo no acepto cualquier cita lo mire indiferente…

La pelirosa miraba aburrida el frente, deteniéndose un poco mirando con el ceño fruncido a tres encapuchados que entraban a una tienda de dangos, giro a ver a su amiga que seguía con su monologo dejando que de sus labios saliera otro suspiro frustrada. "**Esta cerda me hace perder el tiempo con sus tontas fantasías, ese chakra lo conozco perfectamente… —**pensaba la pelirosa seria mirando la tienda — **¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que no regresaría mas**" la chica salió del trance al momento de que pasaron por la cafetería, girando como una tonta mirando que unos ojos rojos la observaban de arriba abajo, la chica frunció mas el ceño pero sonrió arrogante tomando la mano de la rubia entrando en el restaurante.

—Sakura-chan, Ino-chan bienvenidas —. Una anciana había dejado su puesto de la caja caminando hasta las dos chicas, la pelirosa le dedico una gran sonrisa, mientras que Ino completamente indignada ya que le habían cortado su monologo miro a la mujer haciendo una reverencia, al igual que la pelirosa cuando se enderezaron la mujer seguía mirándolas con aquella dulce sonrisa.

—Kaname-san, buenos días —. Saludo cortes la pelirosa, con una dulce pero profunda voz haciendo que los que estaban alrededor se sonrojaran levemente.

—Es un placer pasar por aquí, Kaname-san —. Dijo de la misma manera la rubia mientras la señora las sentaba en una silla, haciendo ellas delante de la mujer lo mismo, mientras esta sonreía dulce.

—Me alegro verlas, llevo rato sin hacerlo deben estar bastante ocupadas —. Seguía la mujer, pero la pelirosa miraba de reojo a los encapuchados que se dignaban a comer tranquilos unos dangos con té.

—Por supuesto, la frentona y yo hemos hecho muchas cosas últimamente, regresamos hace unas horas de una súper misión —. Comentaba la rubia sonriendo, haciendo que la pelirosa rodara los ojos fastidiada por el comportamiento de su mejor, amiga mientras esta hablaba animadamente con la anciana.

—Ino, cállate —. Hablo cortante la pelirosa al momento de levantarse, mirando como una ráfaga de viento había sacudido por completo el café, la mujer miro el asiento donde anteriormente los encapuchados estaban frunciendo el ceño haciendo que su mirada se moviera directamente hacia su amiga.

— ¿Sakura? —. Pregunto Ino al momento que la pelirosa hizo una reverencia desapareciendo de la misma forma ante la mirada de todos que miraban con sorpresa como había quedado el lugar.

* * *

Cerca de un gran lago habían cuatro encapuchados caminando tranquilamente cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo que aquellas capuchas se movieran, de un momento a otro cayo de pie, mirando interesante a los que estaban mirándolas, unos impresionados y otro completamente indiferente pero sonreía arrogante bajo su capucha, la chica se cruzo de brazos mientras levantaba una mano al viento y estos la miraba interesantes, dispuestos a pelear por si la pelirosa hacia algo.

—Uchiha Sasuke —. Llamo cortante la mujer llamando la atención de los cuatro que había sabido de quien se trataba, el hombre chasqueo la lengua bajando completamente su capucha. Dejando ver su cabello en la frente dividido en dos partes y varios flequillos en su frente, se podría notar fracciones más maduras, como un hombre de 19 años, su mirada más fría y profunda pero sin nada de rasgos de venganza, una nariz afilada y tranquila, dedicando una sonrisa arrogante a la mujer.

—Haruno Sakura… no perdón —. Comento colocando su mano en sus labios mientras reía levemente ante la mirada burlona de la pelirosa. — Doragon Sakura —. La chica levanto una ceja dejando salir un largo suspiro.

—Que milagro tener al último Uchiha caminar por las calles de su ex aldea, ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí Sasuke? —. Los dos hablaban como si del clima se tratara ante la mirada de sorpresa de los otros tres encapuchados.

—Solo pasaba de largo, literalmente pertenezco a esta aldea y vengo de vez en cuando a traer información —. Comento aburrido restándole importancia, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de los jades ajenos. La pelirosa frunció el ceño mientras suspiraba y miraba interesada al pelinegro. — ¿Te interesa? —. Pregunto burlón.

—Que comes que adivinas, Sasu —. Le contesto de la misma forma dejando que sus largas manos cayeran en su cintura cruzando lentamente las piernas, mientras una vena frotaba en la cabeza de uno de los encapuchados.

— ¡Oye cabeza de chicle! —. Grito la voz de una mujer dejando que cayera su largo cabello rojo cortado de una manera extravagante, mientras la chica levantaba una ceja, de ojos miel lentamente alborotada, la chica tenía un lunar debajo de su labio, y miraba con una ceja en alto a la mujer. — ¡Trata con más respeto a Sasuke! ¡El no es ningún juguete tuyo para que lo llames Sasu! —. Grito moviendo las manos ante la mirada burlona de la pelirosa.

—Y viene la fosforito y daña la diversión —. Comento aburrido un chico quitándose la capucha dejando ver un cabello blanco, con algunos reflejos azules, una sonrisa de tiburón y ojos lila, el chico miro a la pelirosa haciendo una reverencia de manera educada ante la mirada aburrida de un pelinegro y asombrada de los otros dos. — Un placer conocerla, hermosa dama —. Comento mirándola de arriba abajo notándose el derrame nasal que tenia al ver a la mujer así vestida.

—Oh, el placer es mío —. Dijo la pelirosa fingiendo educación cosa que noto Sasuke levantando una ceja pero luego todo se borro cuando sintió la mirada burlona de Suigetsu.

— ¿Y porque la hermosa mujer le habla con tanta confianza a Sasuke? —. Pregunto interesado el peliblanco, Sasuke dejo que su mirada se posara en la pelirosa que coloco una mano en su barbilla sobándola lentamente.

—Soy su amiga de la infancia, oh también comíamos helados juntos, oh… —. Seguía mencionando todo lo que hacía con el pelinegro haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

—Ya Sakura, todos entendieron —. Dijo Sasuke mirando a la pelirosa que se cayó automáticamente asintiendo muchas veces como niña pequeña.

—Pero dime, ahora si ¿Qué haces aquí Sasu-chan? —. Pregunto interesada, dejando ver que alado del peliblanco un chico alto de cabellera naranjada y mismo color de ojos miraba indiferente a la chica, mientras se mantenía sereno.

—Dejándole un informe a la Hokage —. Dijo indiferente a la mirada insistente de la chica.

— ¿Descubriste algo? —. Pregunto más interesada y los cuatro se miraron entre si, como era de chismosa esa mujer.

—Si —. Comento cruzándose de brazos, pero luego los dejo caer acercándose a la chica mientras activaba su dojutsu haciendo que la pelirosa hiciera lo mismo con el suyo.

—Oh —. Menciono interesada la pelirosa, se puede notar en sus ojos unas pupilas cambiando completamente a la forma de un reptil, en el centro de estas un brillante color blanco se asoma, el ojo tiene un color rojo tirando a naranja o viceversa, mientras que alrededor de la gran pupila negra sobre salen rayos luminosos amarillos, que dispersan hacia ambos lados como rayos solares. — Interesante —. Menciono los dos salieron de aquel transe mirándose interesados mientras las mejillas de los dos adquirían un pequeño sonrojo solo siendo visibles por los ojos de cada uno mientras bufaban aburridos girando de la misma manera la mirada. — ¿Dónde está ese bosque? —. Pregunto interesada Sasuke se levanto de hombros ignorándola mientras esta suspiraba aburrida dándose la vuelta. — Solo no dejes que nadie los vea, que sean espías de la aldea no quiere decir que sean buscados por mi equipo, así que tengan cuidado —. Menciono la pelirosa dándose la vuelta mirando de reojo al pelinegro que la miraba interesado. — Solo iré a ver qué me dice el pervertido —. Menciono restándole importancia desapareciendo en una corriente de aire.

— ¿Sasuke? —. Pregunto el peliblanco mirando interesado al pelinegro que se dio la vuelta sonriendo arrogante.

—Vamos a su casa, seguramente aparecerá con algo como de costumbre, no se le quita lo hiperactiva —. Comento dejando salir un largo suspiro y todos lo miraron interesados.

* * *

Una rubia de dos coletas bajas se encontraba sentada en un gran escritorio según ella firmando papeles pero se le notaba que traía unas gafas dejando ver dos pares de ojos miel, que mirándolo desde otra perspectiva se encontraba dormida, de la comisura de sus labios salía un hilo de baba y su cabello en la frente estaba un poco regado dejando ver un diamante de color azul en su frente, vestía una blusa de color gris, y una chaqueta de color verde dejando ver sus grandes senos, un pantalón de color azul, y unas sandalias de tacón, la mujer cabeceaba de vez en cuando completamente dormida. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que se removiera mas dejando que su cuerpo quedara de forma fetal en su silla, la pelirosa le salió una gran gota de sudor al ver a su maestra así.

—Oe… —. La llamo pero esta se restregaba mas, dejando que las gafas quedaron inclinadas, dejando ver por completo que estaba dormida. La chica suspiro caminando hasta una pequeña caja escondida entre unos pilares de madera sacando una botella de sake mientras la lanzo en el suelo, la rubia comenzó a mover su nariz como si de un perro se tratara abriendo los ojos asustada mirando que delante de ella una pelirosa con una sonrisa burlona observaba el suelo la botella de sake solo. — ¿Ya despertó? Tsunade-vieja-sama —. Pregunto con burla la pelirosa haciendo que la Hokage frunciera el ceño.

—Maldita mocosa, primero el idiota del Uchiha y ahora tu —. Gruño molesta susurrando un par de palabras hacia la pelirosa que alargo mas su sonrisa triunfante. — Hablando de eso, ¿Sabes que está aquí? —. La pelirosa asintió indiferente y la Hokage de la misma manera correspondió. — Interesada —. Pregunto, y la chica había hecho lo mismo con su frente y su Hokage sonrió triunfante ante lo que expresaba su mejor alumna.

—Oye vieja, ¿Qué es ese bosque que encontró Sasu-chan? —. Pregunto mirando a la Hokage que se le hincho una vena en la frente por las libertades que se tomaba la Haruno.

—No lo sé, por eso te mandare a investigar a ti con un equipo de ANBU, escoge a tus mejores hombres —. La chica asintió lentamente pero luego se rasco la cabeza.

—De hecho, Sasu-chan no me dijo la ubicación del bosque ¿Tu si me la dirás vieja? —. Pregunto parpadeando una par de veces, la Hokage dejo que un suspiro frustrado saliera de sus labios y le hizo señas para que se acercara, de la manera más natural camino hasta la Hokage mirando un mapa donde señalaba algunas partes.

—En la frontera del país del fuego, está cerca del país de las olas, pero ese lugar no tiene un nombre en concreto está completamente deshabitado, todo esto es el bosque —. La pelirosa asintió entendiendo el mensaje de su maestra mientras esta suspiraba rascando su cabeza. — No te arriesgues —. Ordeno, la pelirosa hizo un saludo militar desapareciendo en una corriente de aire.

* * *

— ¡Y es así! ¡Como yo el gran Naruto-sama salvo a la aldea de Pain! —. Comento arrogante siendo aplaudido por un grupo de estudiantes que se encontraban con un hermoso rubio de 19 años, su cabello lo tenía largo dividido en algunos largos flequillos que caían por su rostro y en la parte de arriba completamente alborotados **(N/A: Así como Minato)** dejando ver la banda negra de Konoha en su frente, un cuerpo realmente formado, mostrando los músculos de los brazos, se miraba completamente interesado en los chicos que miraban a el chico con los ojos en forma de punto ante los gritos de las chicas aplaudiendo un par de veces más animadas que otra cosa. Se notaban algunas marcas en sus mejillas, y sus ojos gatunos de color azul se podrían notar lo maduro y sensual que se veía, el chico alargo una sonrisa más grande cruzando sus brazos haciendo que su pecho se viera más inflado subiéndole el ego ante los halagos. Naruto vestía una camisa de color negra manga larga que le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo de manera elegante y galante, tenía una cerradura en su pecho completamente larga que se podía notar cómo le llegaba hasta su cuello, un pantalón largo de color kaki, y unas sandalias ninjas de color negras, tenía unas vendas en su pierna derecha y un estuche de shuriken en esta, el chico tenia encima una capa de color naranja con negro, dejando ver que en la parte de cada borde aparecía unas llamas de manera realmente interesantes mirando a los estudiantes que sonreían ante el rubio que tenia la misma sonrisa, tenía una cuerda en la parte de su mano de color verde, y detrás de aquella chaqueta decía "**Naruto-sama**" el rubio tenía su famosa sonrisa zorruna pero más pequeña y arrogante.

—Naruto-sama ¿Y cómo nos ayudo en la cuarta guerra ninja? —. Pregunto una hermosa niña de dos coletas altas de color rubio, la chica parpadeo un par de veces sonrojada mirando al rubio que le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

—Bueno, eso fue incluso más emocionante, yo me había hecho amigo de Kurama unas horas antes de que comenzara a combatir con Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha —. Contaba el rubio llamando la atención de todos. — En esos momentos me encontraba con mi bueno amigo Killer Bee, Maito Gai, y Kakashi-sensei —. Contaba con toda sabiduría el chico mirando a los jóvenes niños que asentían emocionados. — Pero esos sujetos en realidad eran fuertes, tuvimos que hacer de todo para lograr quitarle la máscara al hormiguero Uchiha, así que cuando lo logramos este sujeto se volvía cada vez más fuerte…

**··· Flash Back ··· **

Naruto se encontraba corriendo con dos Rasengan a su alrededor estopándolo con dos hombres que desaparecieron en una bola de humo, el rubio rápidamente salto hacia atrás, haciendo que un brazo saliera de su estomago sujetando al cadáver de Uchiha Madara, este sonrió arrogante cortando el chakra con la gran espada del susano que estaba detrás de este, el rubio chasqueo la lengua mirando que su sensei luchaba contra Obito con taijutsu y algunos ninjutsu, detrás de estos se veía a Gai agotado y a Killer Bee, luchando con dos clones de aquellos dos. De un momento a otro Madara estaba delante de Naruto y lo tomo del cuello apretándolo haciendo que este soltara un sonido desgarrador, todos giraron su vista hasta la batalla ensanchando los ojos al ver a Naruto botar sangre de los labios siendo apretado cada vez mas fuerte por el pelinegro, Kakashi se movió rápidamente pero un pelinegro lo detuvo mandándolo a volar 20 metros lejos de aquella pelea mientras se giraba tétrico al rostro de Madara que asintió lentamente.

—No te preocupes Obito, no lo matare ya que el Kyubi está dentro de él —. Comento déspota haciendo que el rubio gritara mas de dolor al sentir que su estomago era traspasado por Madara, este sonreía arrogante mirando al rubio que tenía los ojos entrecerrados botando sangre por la comisura de sus labios. — Dime que se siente el dolor, Naruto-kun —. Pregunto burlón el hombre acercando su rostro a uno de Naruto realmente débil mirando al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. —Oh, no puedes hablar te he roto la garganta —. Dijo con cierto pesar mientras sonreía arrogante sacando la mano del cuerpo de Naruto que soltó un gruñido pero fue tan fuerte, que le lastimo más la garganta.

— **¡Raikyu!** —. Se escucho el grito de una mujer que corría rápidamente hacia Madara, de sus espadas aparecía una gran corriente de rayos, cargando una gran bola de electricidad que la lanzo con un movimiento potente hacia Madara que soltó el rubio saltando hacia atrás ante de que este se dividiera, la chica chasqueo la lengua lanzándose al suelo atrapando al rubio antes de que cayera de lleno a el frio suelo destruido mirando intimidante a Madara con sus ojos en forma de reptil.

— ¿Valla? Una ninja que posee el Doragon'ai —. Menciono impresionado el Uchiha mientras fruncía el ceño al notar que esta mocosa no tenía más de 16 años. — Hey mocosa, que haces con el dojutsu del clan Doragon —. Pregunto déspota el pelinegro, pero frunció más el ceño ante la mirada y sonrisa burlona de la pelirosa pero sin borrar su ceño fruncido.

—Si lo tengo será porque pertenezco a ese clan —. Menciono levantándose de hombros pero su mirada no había cambiado y seguía atenta a los movimientos ajenos, pero su mano emana un chakra verde combinado con uno rojo.

—Sa…Sakura-chan… detente —. Gruñía el rubio mirando a su amiga que seguía emanando aquel Chakra, el sabía que jutsu era así que trataba de detenerla.

—Cállate Naruto que si no estuvieras realmente herido, no hubiera tenido que hacer esta técnica, a parte no me matara estas todavía vivo idiota —. Le regaño la pelirosa sin borrar aquella sonrisa burlona ante el pelinegro.

—L…lo siento —. Gruño de nuevo al sentir su garganta explotar ante el dolor cerrando los ojos.

—Tsk —. Se quejo la pelirosa al notar que el pelinegro había desaparecido, rápidamente hizo unos sellos haciendo que un clon de aquella chica tomara el rubio desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento, mientras esta saltaba antes de que la gran mano del susano la alcanzara. — Que desesperado eres, era de esperarse de los Uchiha —. Comento negando resignada para luego sacar sus tres espadas lanzando una al cielo tomándola con los labios mirando interesada al hombre, mientras las tres se cubrían de chakra.

—A jugar mocosa —. Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro corriendo hasta la chica, comenzando una batalla de taijutsu, se notaba que con la experiencia de Madara lograba herir a la pelirosa, pero esta no se quedaba atrás hiriendo de la misma manera a Madara, estos tenían una lucha enfrentándose frente a frente, mientras Naruto miraba la batalla sonriendo arrogante.

—Qué raro que el idiota del dobe se quede observando —. Una voz llamo la atención del rubio que giro la mirada rápidamente topándose con los ojos negros de su mejor amigo.

—Teme —. Susurro ronco mirando que Sasuke se hinco ante él mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. — P…porque me pegas… Teme —. Gruño el rubio pero luego sintió un ardor en la garganta y tanto el pelinegro como el clon de la pelirosa le jalaron el cabello.

—Cállate idiota, que tienes la garganta rota —. Le regaño la pelirosa fulminándolo con la mirada. — Y tú imbécil —. Dijo fulminando ahora a Sasuke que volteo el rostro de la manera más aburrida del mundo pero suspiro al ver la fulminante mirada que le dedicaba su amiga. — Que esperas, ves a ayudarme —. Gruño molesta, pero este suspiro levantándose de donde estaba mirando interesante la batalla.

—Has mejorado —. Susurro impresionado cuando vio que la chica corría con la mano en alto y las espadas clavadas en el suelo, mientras sonreía arrogante.

— **¡Raiki!** —. Grito la pelirosa al momento de que fue cubierta por un gran rayo del cielo y todo a su alrededor comenzó a llenarse de rayos y miraba a Madara arrogante que sonrió de la misma manera al momento que esta lo ataco.

—**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku —**. Grito Madara dejando que de sus labios saliera un intenso muro de llamada dirigido solo a la pelirosa que abrió los ojos sabiendo que ella no iba a esquivar eso, chasqueo la lengua mientras hacía unos sellos rápidamente.

—**Katon: Gōka Messhitsu**—. Se escucharon dos voces en el fondo antes de que el fuego atacara, dejando que de los labios de aquellas dos personas saliera una gran ráfaga de fuego, como una corriente intensiva de fuego. Aquellos dos jutsus hicieron una gran explosión, incluso con dos personas no pudieron detener el jutsu que Madara les había mandado.

—Tsk, ese maldito sí que es fuerte —. Se quejo la pelirosa, limpiando un poco sus labios de las quemaduras que le había causado el anterior jutsu.

—Ni que lo digas, es un Uchiha —. Comento arrogante cubriendo la espalda de la pelirosa mirándola de reojo, la chica asintió lentamente mientras buscaban con la mirada a donde había caído aquel sujeto.

—Presiento que se donde esta —. Susurro la pelirosa sonriendo burlona, mientras Sasuke de un salto se aleja de la zona de la batalla haciendo rápidamente unos sellos.

—**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**—. Grito el pelinegro al momento que una gran águila comenzara a volar alrededor del campo de batalla y la pelirosa salto concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño sonriendo arrogante.

**—Ōkashō—**.Grito la Haruno reuniendo una gran cantidad de Chakra formando un gran cráter en el suelo dejando ver a Madara a unos metros junto a susano que se levantaba lentamente con la espada, la pelirosa sonrió arrogante moviendo sus flequillos de la frente mirando indiferente al pelinegro, cuando Sasuke salto a su lado moviendo lentamente su mano mirando todo el cráter.

—Que fuerza mujer, ¿Y te haces llamar chica? —. Pregunto Sasuke pero quedo callada a una mirada fulminante que le dedico Sakura mientras este movía las manos de arriba hacia abajo en son de disculpas.

—Luego de estas me las pagaras Sasu-chan, pero deja que terminemos con Madara —. Susurro tétrica tronándose los dedos.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo dattebayo! —. Grito animado un rubio que salto a su lado, todos miraron a Naruto que sonreía arrogante siendo rodeado por el chakra del zorro mientras este tenía su famosa sonrisa, la pelirosa sonrió de la misma forma arrogante al igual que Sasuke.

—Bien, ¿Por qué no nos ponemos un poco serios? —. Pregunto la pelirosa haciendo unos sellos rápidamente cuando su rostro cambio completamente dejando ver una sombra debajo de estos dando a entender que había entrado al modo ermitaño, Sasuke la miro impresionado pero recupero rápidamente la compostura.

—Me parece perfecto —. Comento Sasuke de la misma manera que la Haruno, en sus ojos apareció lentamente la forma de los ojos como los de Orochimaru de color azul, los ojos del pelinegro se volvieron más gatunos, dándole un aspecto más sensual y arrogante.

— ¡Porque ustedes solo hacen unos sellos y yo tengo que quedarme quieto! —. Grito altanero el rubio y sus dos amigos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

—Porque nosotros sabemos controlar el chakra y almacenarlo, a parte el chakra de naturaleza luego que lo manejes será más fácil unirlo a tu cuerpo, aparte de que nosotros tenemos paciencia y tú no —. Dijo en son de regaño señalando al rubio mientras este bufaba.

—Ya, ya dobe no te sientas mal —. Menciono burlón el pelinegro, mientras este lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Y tú no te burles, que tienes suerte de no parecerte al pervertido de Orochimaru —. Comento con burla la pelirosa haciendo que el pelinegro la fulminara y esta los ignoro olímpicamente. — Dejen de joder, y vamos a luchar —. Los regaño al ver de reojo que esos dos se mataban con la mirada.

—Sí, si —. Dijeron los dos al tiempo siguiendo con sus matadoras miradas.

— ¿Ya dejaron de jugar? —. Pregunta incrédulo Madara con los ojos entrecerrados mientras estos lo miraban y asentían como niños buenos. — Bien, hora de freír mocosos —. Dijo arrogante tronándose los dedos mientras los tres se miraron burlones y asintieron.

— ¡Hora de volver polvo al viejo! —. Gritaron animados mirándose entre sí, tomando cada uno sus armas, haciendo que dos de ellos los cubrieran de chakra mientras el rubio comenzaba a hacer algunos Rasengan con las colas que salían alrededor.

La pelea se había vuelto reñida, Madara atacaba y los chicos esquivaban al igual que al revés, los chicos atacaban y Madara se protegía con el susano mientras los tres fruncían cada vez más el ceño, Sasuke había invocado su susano que comenzó a luchar contra el de Madara mientras que los tres atacaban efusivamente hacia el pelinegro.

Uno de los ataques le dio de lleno a la pelirosa por proteger a Naruto que le tomo de la mano y los mando a volar a ambos, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua comenzando a atacar mas furioso a Madara mientras estos dos se levantaban y se miraban entre sí asintiendo.

—Debe haber un truco… ese idiota no piensa morir —. Gruño molesta la pelirosa mirando su estomago tratando de levantarse chasqueando la lengua. — Me rompí algunas costillas —. Susurro.

—Lo siento fue mi culpa —. Se disculpo el rubio ayudándola a levantarse mientras esta lo miro con una sonrisa, y su mente había comenzado a pensar en algunos trucos.

—Naruto invoca a tus sapos —. Dijo mirándolo seriamente. — Acabaremos con ese susano —. Dijo señalándolo el rubio asintió mientras ella hacia rápidamente unos sellos. — **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **—. Grito la pelirosa al momento de que una gran nube de humo se disperso dejando ver a cuatro grandes dragones, y a dos más pequeños mirando con indiferencia, pero su rostro se recompuso completamente al ver a una pelirosa que miraba indiferente hacia adelante.

—Sakura-sama —. Dijeron los seis haciendo una reverencia, la pelirosa siguió la misma conducta sin despegar la mirada de la lucha de Sasuke contra Madara.

—Romperemos un poco las reglas —. Les menciono la pelirosa, los dragones la miraron con una ceja en alto y esta sonrió arrogante. — haremos el Jigoku doragon no naka de odoru —. Los dragones mostraron sorpresa pero desapareció rápidamente al ver la mirada decidida de su domadora.

—Hai —. Dijeron los seis con respeto.

Una hermosa mujer con rasgos humanos, pero con una larga cola de dragón se encontraba delante de Sakura, sus piernas eran las de un dragón de color morado, mientras su larga cola terminaba en varios cabellos de color kaki, su rostro se mostraba completamente arrogante, siendo que la parte de sus pezones siendo tapada por la piel de lagarto al igual que sus manos, dejando solo libre sus dedos, la mujer tenía el cabello largo de un color rojo, dejando que la parte de su rostro sea cubierto con las misma escamas, dejando que en la parte de atrás varios cuernos se mostraran, la mujer levanto la mirada sonriendo con suma maternidad hacia la chica.

—Alala, dragona de la guerrera, a sus órdenes —.

A su lado estaba un dragón en dos patas pequeño pero sin tener nada de rastros humanos siendo completamente erguido, su rostro era el de un drago afilado y largo de color azul, su cola era corta y vestía una armadura poseyendo unas grandes alas del mismo color, sus orejas eran largas de color dorado al igual que su nariz, tenía una espada que expulsaba un fuerte rayo, y miraba con respeto a la pelirosa.

—Evan, el guerrero joven y afortunado. Esta a sus ordenes Sakura-sama —.

Detrás de estos estaba un hermoso dragón de color celeste oscuro mirando a la pelirosa con total respeto, sus grandes alas se esparcían por todas partes dejando ver que su rostro era el de un lagarto al igual que sus grandes cuernos que cayeron hacia atrás, su escama quedo completamente abierta, dejando ver sus grandes garras de lagarto, y su cola que conectaba con estas, la lengua del drago salió rápidamente tomando una roca que había sido lanzada hacia su ama.

—Dysis, el dragón de la puesta de sol. Como siempre escuchándola y obedeciendo —.

Volando en círculos se encontraba un dragón sin patas, simplemente era completamente largo dejando ver unos grandes formas de escama que sobresalían de su cuerpo, con dos grandes alas de color blanca, al parecer con azul metálico, de ojos rojos era la viva forma de una serpiente, que miraba frunciendo el ceño dispuesta a atacar a su víctima.

—Leander, el dragón con características de un león —.

Al lado se encontraba volando un dragón con mas apariencia de una serpiente gigante, su color era de un naranja completamente oscuro, y sus grandes alas se notaban completamente salidas colando, sus garras eran realmente grandes, y su cola comenzaba completamente gruesa terminando en una lanza, sus dientes completamente afilados, y su lengua se notaba tranquila, aparecían un par de cuernos alrededor y su estomago de forma amarillenta.

—Myron —. El dragón soltó un gran bostezo mirando a su jefa. —. A sus ordenes Sakura-sama —.

A su lado un gran dragón de color rojo, mostrando sus rasgos más finos sus cuernos iban hacia atrás, y la parte de su cara había una especie de pullas como si fuera la cabeza de un lagarto, sus ojos pequeños y boca grande, sus grandes alas rojas se alzaban dispuesto a volar pero sin moverse de donde estaba, su cola se movió rápidamente mandando a volar unos árboles que se encontraban cerca, de su hocico salió disparado dos grandes bolas de humo mirando indiferente a los pedazos de carne alrededor y a su jefa.

—Theron, el dragón cazador —. Gruño completamente rabioso pero luego bajo la mirada y la pelirosa le sobo un poco el rostro que le hizo calmarse. — A sus órdenes —.

— ¿Están listos? —. Pregunto la pelirosa, estos asintieron colocándose en posición mientras esta se colocaba en el medio. — ¡Naruto! —. La pelirosa grito mirando a su amigo que corrió tomándole la mano a Sasuke mientras hacía rápidamente unos sellos.

— ¡Do…! —. No termino de gritar cuando los dos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando el camino libre, Madara frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa que sonreía arrogante terminando con el sello del dragón, y una fuerte ráfaga de viento había cubierto el campo, todos giraron la vista a la pelirosa mientras que los que batallaban lejos se quedaron perplejos mirando a la ninja que había abierto sus labios aspirando profundamente al momento de que Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron a su lado cubiertos de una sustancia viscosa.

— **¡Jigoku doragon no naka de odoru!** (Baile en el infierno del dragón) —. Grito la pelirosa, al momento de que el cuerpo de los siete había comenzado a brillar. De la boca de la pelirosa había salido una gran ráfaga de viento combinada con fuego, agua, rayo, tierra, y unas flores de cerezo alrededor, los dragos aspiraron el viento dejando salir una gran esfera de sus bocas haciéndola más poderosa, que creciera incluso le hacía competencia al escudo que portaba el susano de Madara. La gran esfera se junto rápidamente haciendo que esta creciera de una manera inimaginable, tomando una gran velocidad dirigida al Uchiha que ensancho los ojos impresionado.

La gran esfera había roto por la mitad al susano haciendo que los otros clones desaparecieran dejando caer al suelo a Gai y Killer completamente exhaustos, Kakashi miro a sus alumnos con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, saltando evitando un ataque de un cansado Obito que abrió los ojos completamente asustado corriendo hacia el polvo donde antes estaba Madara. La pelirosa cayó al suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración sujetando uno de sus ojos, que se veía completamente opaco, la chica chasqueo la lengua Miranda detenidamente hacia la zona de batalla mirando los pedazos de Madara alrededor de un pelinegro.

Los dragones desaparecieron en una nube de humo y Sasuke al igual que Naruto corrieron al ver a la pelirosa que estaba respirando agitadas, los dos se miraron haciendo un clon de cada uno mientras corrían hacia Obito con la arma en la mano, a lado de la pelirosa apareció Kakashi cargándola mientras esta le sonreía levemente. La chica subió su mano un poco tocando a su sensei mientras este la miro impresionado, esta se acerco subiendo el rostro hacia su oído riendo un poco.

—Sensei, se rompió su máscara —. Kakashi ensancha el ojo completamente sonrojado mirando a la pelirosa que le guiño el único ojo que en esos momentos servía para observar la batalla de Sasuke y Naruto contra Obito, que por estar completamente débil lo vencieron fácilmente, los dos giraron al ver los rastros de Madara haciendo rápidamente unos sellos.

—Shishō Fūin—. Gritaron los dos al momento de que un símbolo cubrió por completo las ultimas cenizas de Madara dejándolas en el suelo que comenzó a desaparecer, el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se miraron y cayeron al suelo completamente rendidos con los ojos cerrados, la pelirosa camino lentamente hacia ellos con la ayuda de su sensei, que fue salvado por la pelirosa que le prestó una máscara tirándose en el suelo junto a los otros dos.

—Era de esperarse de Naruto que supiera esa técnica, pero de Sasuke —. Susurraba Kakashi mirando el cielo.

—Hmp —. Gruño molesto.

— ¿Las leíste por el pedófilo? —. Pregunto burlona, y los otros dos soltaron una risa, mientras Sasuke volteaba a fulminarla. — Vale, vale lo siento Sasu-chan pero es la única razón que le encuentro, Naruto por ser un Uzumaki por parte de su madre es obvio que sepa técnicas de sellado —. Comento restándole importancia.

—Eres molesta… al igual que cuando teníamos ocho —. Comento burlón y la pelirosa levanto una ceja comenzando a reír.

—Me alegra de que te dieras cuenta, que al igual que tu era molesta cuando tenía ocho —. Le comento restándole importancia, los cuatro miraban el cielo con nostalgia.

—Estamos de nuevo reunidos… —. Susurro Kakashi llamando la atención de los tres que asintieron lentamente. — Eso me alegra bastante —. Susurro tranquilo, pero luego se levanto un poco mirando a sus alumnos que habían quedado completamente dormidos en el pavimento, rio un poco al notar que los tres estaban completamente dormidos.

— ¡Kakashi-san! —. Grito un moreno acercándose rápidamente hacia el peligris.

**·· Fin del flash back ·· **

—Y así, es como ayudamos en la cuarta guerra ninja —. Todos miraban impresionado al rubio mientras este sonreía arrogante pero su mirada se notaba nostálgica.

—Ne, Naruto-san ¿Por qué Uchiha-san no está en la aldea? —. Pregunto un chico levantando la mano, Naruto sonrió de la misma forma levantando un pulgar felicitándolo por su buena pregunta.

—Bueno, el teme prefirió trabajar para la aldea como un espía con su propio equipo, pero eso no quita que de vez en cuando por ordenes de la Hokage trabaje con algunos de nuestros experimentados ninjas —. Comento como buen político mirando a los chicos que lo miraban interesante.

—Buena charla, Naruto —. Felicito un castaño, con los ojos marrones, y una cicatriz arriba de la nariz mirando al rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica, el hombre palmeo dos veces mirando a sus alumnos que seguían observando al rubio con una sonrisa.

—Bien chicos, ciento que he quitado ya tiempo a la clase de Iruka-sensei —. Comento Naruto con cierta pena, mirando a los estudiantes que suspiraban aburridos mirando a Iruka que se le hincho una vena en la frente.

—Bien, espero que les haya gustado la charla de Naruto, la próxima vez le pediré a uno de mis ex alumnos que les eche una charla sobre las formas de ser un mejor ninja, Naruto alargo una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho señalando a los chicos que lo miraron interesados.

—Recuerden, que en este mundo los que no cumplen las reglas son llamados escorias —. Los chicos parpadearon un par de veces al escuchar lo frio y déspota que se escucho asombrando a algunos. — Pero… —. Todos lo miraron levantando una ceja e Iruka sonrió agradecido y orgulloso de su alumno — Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria —. Comento sacándole una risa a Iruka y los niños miraban impresionados al rubio — Los ninja de Konoha son compañeros, camaradas, compadres, amigazos, entre otras cosas, no importa si nos traicionamos en el amor, en la amistad, en la compañía o quizás somos rivales en cada una de estas, pero recuerden que siempre y nunca nos traicionamos los unos a los otros, porque dentro de nosotros existe la voluntad de fuego —. Comento tranquilo, mientras los chicos lo miraban ilusionados. — ¡Su próximo Hokage os ama! —. Grito como un loco, colocando sus manos en las caderas, comenzando a reír.

— ¡Y nosotros amamos al próximo Hokage! —. Gritaron las niñas ilusionadas mirando al rubio con corazones en los ojos mientras este hacia unos sellos desapareciendo en una nube de humo, dejando que todos comenzaran a murmullar algunas cosas.

* * *

En una residencia, donde se veía correr a niños y adultos de un lado a otro, algunos niños sentados delante de una mujer que hacia sellos lentamente con las manos comenzando a manejar las flores mientras los chicos abajo intentaban hacerlo, otros simplemente practicaban lucha, moviendo sus piernas, lo que reflejaba aquellos cambios en aquella personas, eran los ojos azules o jade que se podrían notar y el cabello fucsia oscuro o rojo borgoña en la mayoría de hombres y mujeres, o algunos que portaban el cabello plateado con rasgos borgoña, los jóvenes y adultos caminaban tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos pero se detenían y miraban de reojo una enorme casa, más bien una enorme cabaña hecha completamente de madera de tres pisos, en la parte del costado izquierdo subía una gran mural hecha de piedras que sujetaba la madera de manera completamente tranquila, donde se observaba la chimenea entre algunas ventanas, tenía una entrada realmente hermosa con algunas escaleras, un balcón en el segundo piso siendo cubierta por un techo completamente largo que cubría todo el balcón, en la parte del costado las ventanas sobresalían dejando ver el pequeño balcón del tercer piso, mostrando tres que eran de las tres habitaciones de arriba, mientras que en el segundo piso solo se notaba en la parte de adelante un gran balcón mientras que en la de atrás se notaban otros tres, el techo subía como si fuera un triangulo, dejando ver la pequeña ventana de la azotea.

La gente miraba la casa con una gota de sudor al escuchar lo animado que se escuchaba dentro, la verdad es que al pasar por ella donde la líder del clan se encontraba les hacía pensar que como cosa extraña aquella pelirosa disfrutaba de la compañía de sus compañeros de batalla, algunos pasaban de largo pero sin evitar mirar por la ventana a las sombras que hacían unas que otras cosas extrañas.

Ampliando la mirada dentro de la casa se podía observar a un Suigetsu tirado en el suelo con las palomitas en mano mirando a la pantalla del televisor, a su lado una lata de cerveza, con una camisa sin manga ceñida a su cuerpo con unos cinturones en su pecho y en su cintura de color café, junto a un largo pantalón de color celeste ceñido a su cuerpo, dejando ver que en la parte de atrás cargaba una gran espada, dejando mostrar sus grandes dientes de serrucho mirando interesante la película.

Atrás de él una peliroja que saltaba cada vez que aparecían algunas bestias en la televisión mirando a la pantalla con sus anteojos acomodándolos, vestía un short de licra de color negro, con una blusa manga larga de color morada, y unas largas botas ninja de color negro, la chica pateaba a un enemigo invisible mirando la televisión gritando de vez en cuando.

A su lado aburrido mirando con flojera la televisión, se encontraba un gran peli naranja, mirando sin intensiones escondidas la televisión aburrido. Que seguía con su capucha pero se podía notar un pantalón negro y una camisa corta de color blanca, mirando aburrido la televisión con un té en mano y una bolsa de galletas de chispa de chocolate.

Al final aburrido se encontraba un pelinegro con expresión de fastidio, una cerveza en la mano mirando aburrido el televisor, vestía una camisa de color negra al cuello sin mangas dejando ver lo bien formados que estaban sus brazos, detrás de esta un símbolo con su clan bastante grande, estos eran cubiertos por unos calentadores de color azul en sus muñecas, un pantalón largo de color azul oscuro cayendo hasta sus tobillos dejando ver unas sandalias de color celeste, en su cintura portaba un largo cinturón de cuerda morada donde sujeta su espada, mirando a la nada completamente aburrido, sus piernas cruzadas en el aire permitían ver que de sus rodillas se notaban vendadas al igual que las piernas.

— ¡Bien Alice! ¡No te dejes vencer de esos zombies! —. Grito Suigetsu levantándose.

— ¡Oh, hará el jutsu con el elemento quemar! —. Grito emocionada Karin mirando la pantalla con total interés mirando los sellos de la mujer, los dos niños digo Karin y Suigetsu la imitaron inflando sus mofletes mirando la pantalla con total devoción.

—** ¡Shakuton: Kajōsatsu! **—. Gritaron los dos niños que estaban en esos momentos en la gran casa levantando sus manos completamente a gustos de lo que pasaba, viendo como unas esferas de fuego, semejantes a pequeños soles se colocaban alrededor de los zombie quemándolos al instante.

— ¡Así se hace! ¡Carajo! —. Grito Suigetsu viendo como la mayoría de los zombie estaban en el suelo, mientras el saltaba a celebrar. — ¡Definitivamente "Apocalipsis shinobi" estuvo mucho mejor que el capítulo de "Walking shinobi dead"! —. Gritaba Suigetsu con las manos en su cintura riendo como loco.

—Era de esperarse, Milla es una diosa —. Comento con corazones en los ojos Karin mirando a la pantalla la rubia que se detenía dejando ver un extraño dojutsu en sus ojos mientras los otros dos gritaban como fan mirando hacia la pantalla.

— ¡Imoto tu sensual y papacito hermano regreso de su traumática misión! —. Se escucho un grito en la puerta todos giraron automáticamente viendo saltando a un joven que aparentaba unos 25 años que se detuvo en la sala abriendo los ojos horrendamente mirando a los cuatro que les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. — ¡Mi hermana se multiplico en cuatro! ¡Y lo peor que todos son feos! —. Grito haciendo su boca en forma de una gran O haciéndole competencia al cuadro ante la mirada incrédulos de todos, pero luego se relajo al ver que uno era uno de los que él conocía. — Oh, pero si solo es el pelo de gallina, y sus pollitos —. Dijo restándole importancia.

Ante la mirada incrédula de todos en la puerta de la sala se encontraba un hermoso castaño rojizo que miraba ante todos con una sonrisa burlona, sus ojos se notaban que eran completamente hermosos siendo verdes completamente claros, dejando ver un reflejo jade en estos dándole un cierto parecido a los de su hermana, con la cosa que eran rasgados dándole un aura completamente frívola y arrogante, su sonrisa se podría notar al momento que observaba a todos, su cabello era peinado y caía hasta la mitad de su cuello, dejando un peinado que caía en la parte de atrás como una pequeña coleta pegada a su cabello dejando varios flequillos arriba, que unos cayeran en su rostro y otros alrededor. Vestía un pantalón de color negro que le quedaba metido entre las botas de color kaki, dejando ver que sus piernas quedaban ceñidas a su cuerpo, una camisa manga larga de color roja debajo de una camisa hasta sus hombros de color negra pegada a su cuerpo, encima de un chaleco Jonin con el símbolo de su clan detrás de este, y varias franjas rojas en sus costados, tenía una katana amarrada con un lazo rojo en su cintura y en su hombro derecho se dejaba ver la banda de la hoja, mientras fruncía mas el ceño pero luego suspiro mirando a sus "invitados" **(N/A: Por si no lo conocen Okita Souji *-* de Hakuouki)**

—Souji —. Gruño el pelinegro por su apodo mientras este sonría burlón y se levantaba de hombros entrando por completo en la casa ante la mirada sonrojada de la peliroja y la burlona de Suigetsu hacia Sasuke mientras que Juugo miraba todo tranquilo.

—Que hay pelo de gallina, es raro verte en la aldea —. Comento tomando una cerveza de donde tenía ellos en una caja con hielo abriéndola para colocarla en sus labios. El chico frunció el ceño pero ignoro el comentario pasándolo por alto.

—Estaba informando a la Hokage sobre algo que encontré cuando viajaba con mi equipo —. El castaño asintió un poco y volteo hacia la puerta donde escuchaba un ligero sonido, levanto las orejas y su cuerpo brillo completamente y todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

—Sasuke ya… —. La pelirosa no siguió cuando sintió que una mancha castaña rojiza la había secuestrado mientras la apretaba contra el cuerpo ajeno y lloraba a mares, la chica levanto una ceja y suspiro frustrada a saber quién era. — Aniki —. Llamo ruda haciendo que el chico hiciera una cara de perro mojado y la miraba parpadeando un par de veces, la chica suspiro sonrojándose toda volteando el rostro ante la mirada burlona de Sasuke y los otros les salía una gota mas grande. — O…Onii…tan… Bienvenido… —. Dijo en un susurro pero todos como eran ninja la escucharon y se mordieron el labio para no reír.

— ¡Sabia que mi hermanita era así de dulce! —. Grito moviéndola de un lado a otro a una pelirosa que fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke que seguía con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ya deja de reír, tengo un asunto importante contigo Sasuke! —. Grito regañando a su hermano que la soltó dejándola en el suelo mientras volteaba a ver al pelinegro y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá subiendo las piernas a la mesa mirando indiferente a un reality show donde habían varios ninjas respondiendo preguntas a la azar de algunas aldeas.

La pelirosa le explico lo que hablo con la Hokage y el equipo que había decidido para la misión, los dos se encontraban en la mesa de la sala mientras el televisor se escuchaba a un sonido bastante ruidoso para los dos pero eso lo hacían entretenerse mas ya que se leían los labios entre los dos.

— ¡Que mentira es esa! —. Grito Suigetsu levantándose señalando el televisor. Los dos giraron a ver a los tres niños y a un adulto que miraba aburrido la televisión.

— ¡Cierto! —. Grito Souji señalándolo ahora haciendo que la pelirosa le saliera una gota de sudor al igual que al pelinegro. — ¡El apodo de Kakashi-sempai es "Ninja Copy" no Copie ninja! —. Gritaba jalándose los cabellos señalando a un ninja de la arena que reía nervioso.

—Eso es verdad ¡Como hozan ofender al gran Kakashi Hatake! —. Gritaba fuerte el peliblanco mientras una vena se le hinchaba a los dos que estaban en la mesa. — ¡A parte se dice que ha copiado más de 1000 jutsus! ¡No que puede ser que maneje 1000 jutsus! ¡Estúpidos ninjas de la arena! —. Grito señalándolos mientras se estresaba de la misma forma que el castaño.

—Me sacan de quicio —. Susurro tétrica la pelirosa llamando la atención de todos el televisor se apago y ellos subieron la mirada viendo una tétrica mujer que sus cabellos se movían alrededor de su rostro tipo Kushina mirando a los ninjas que se hicieron pipi en sus pantalones mirando a la mujer como si fuera medusa quedándose en piedra mientras esta los amenazaba. — Vuelvan a hablar, gritar o hacer una de sus payasadas y los castros y a ti —. Dijo mirando a Karin que palideció toda temblando. — Hago que te viole Gai-sensei —. Gruño molesta dándose la vuelta dejando a una peliroja completamente asustada y a tres chicos callados completamente. "**Debí hacer eso hace tiempo**" pensó frustrada.

* * *

Una pierna golpeaba una bolsa de boxeo mirando escuchando entretenida como la batalla en la otra habitación hacia gritar completamente tétrico a la mayoría que se encontraba hay, la chica dio un gran salto golpeando con su pierna la bolsa haciendo que esta se caiga de un golpe dejando que una gran nube de polvo se levantara haciendo que esta moviera su cabello de un lado a otro completamente arrogante. Una blusa pequeña que solo tapaba sus senos amarrada con una manga delgada, y un short pequeño de tela que cubría mas debajo de sus muslos, con unas medias altas y unos zapatos tenis, sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes rojos, mientras que en su cabello caía una larga coleta, dejando varios flequillos de color rojo.

Escucho la mujer un aplauso de un hombre detrás de ella, la chica se giro hasta ver a su mejor amigo que sonreía como bobo vestido con una camisilla de color blanca dejando ver sus fuertes brazos y una pantaloneta de color azul, el chico camino hacia ella levantando la mano mientras esta la chocaba haciendo que los dos rieran con arrogancia, el pelirrojo se desordeno un poco el cabello dejando salir una larga sonrisa arrogante.

—Bien Saku estamos preparándonos para las competencias de gran escala, espero que pronto estemos realmente listos —. Comento cruzándose de brazos y la chica asintió lentamente.

—Oh vamos Sasori que las cosas no se pueden poner peor —. Comento cruzándose de brazos pero luego los dos rieron yéndose a cambiar.

Al salir de aquel lugar caminaban los dos tranquilos por las grandes calles de Tokyo, habían unos altos edificios dando a entender que estaban en una ciudad, la gente pasaba a sus alrededores hablando por teléfono, otros se encontraban en sus trabajos, y otros comiendo en restaurantes, los chicos caminaban tranquilamente con la mirada puesta hacia adelante deteniéndose en una acera levantando la mirada observando una gran pantalla.

La pelirosa vestía un vestido manga larga hasta sus codos de color negro que le cubría mas arriba de las rodillas diez dedos dejando ver su bien formadas piernas y largas pálidas, sus botas subían hasta debajo de sus rodillas de color café dándole un aura completamente dulce y arrogante, el vestido le quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo dándole un aspecto completamente hermoso, su cabello caía en todo su esplendor ondulado dejando ver sus puntas de color negro, con rojizo y amarillo, dándole un aspecto sensual y rebelde, en su cabeza traía una boina que cubría un parte de su cabello, y varios flequillos caían en su frente.

A su lado el pelirrojo llevaba una camisa manga larga con los tres primeros botones desarreglados y un jean oscuro con unos zapatos de color negro, un cinturón con la hebilla en forma de S, mientras tenía un cigarrillo en sus labios y unos anteojos oscuros mirando indiferente hacia el frente, mirando de reojo como los carros pasaban a una velocidad constante a su lado.

—Hey Sasori, ¿Ese no es Minato? —. Pregunto señalando a la pantalla donde salía un hermoso rubio de cabellos rubios desordenados dejando ver lo hermoso que era, mientras que sus rasgados ojos se podrían notar realmente brillantes, mientras su cuerpo se notaba realmente corpulento, el hombre levanto la mirada alargando una sonrisa arrogante, hablando hacia todos los que estaban cerca y los que lo vieran por televisión.

—Mi tío y sus teatros —. Dijo con una gota de sudor mirando al rubio que estaba hablando fuerte y claro llamando la atención de todos que voltearon a mirarlo mientras comenzaban a murmurar, la pelirosa soltó un suspiro comenzando a camina seguida de un burlón pelirrojo por sus teatros.

—Oye Sakurita ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —. Pregunto Sasori mirándola mientras esta se alzaba de hombros.

—No quería ir hoy, no había nada interesante —. Comento restándole importancia a una sonrisa burlona de la pelirosa para luego caminar seguida de Sasori que entraron en un restaurante, nada más ni nada menos que Mc Donal's.

* * *

Dentro de un salón de clases se encontraba un rubio aburrido con las piernas en el escritorio, mirada perdida hacia fuera de la clase observando aburrido el jardín, su cabello completamente desordenado dejaba caer varios flequillos en su rostro dándole un aura completamente sensual y arrogante, el chico tenía unos anteojos completamente elegantes, mientras leía tranquilamente una revista, pasando lentamente las manos, el uniforme del rubio era distinto al de todos, era de color blanco, su pantalón y chaqueta eran de color blanca, y se le veía ceñida al cuerpo, dejando ver una camisa de color negro debajo de esta con una corbata de color roja, y un gancho con una hermosa flor naranja sujeta a este, **(N/A: Nah, es el de vampire knight)** dejando ver que la chaqueta estaba completamente abierta dejando ver su bien formado pecho, y su pies al tener abierta la camisa, dejando ver que su cortaba estaba desordenada, y su rostro aburrido.

En la parte de atrás se encontraba una peli azul, con el traje blanco al igual que el rubio, con la gran diferencia de que el de ella era un vestido, y portaba un lazo no una corbata, mostrando completamente tranquilidad, sus grandes ojos perla y su cabello azulado caía por su espalda con dos grandes coletas, dejándola ver tierna y dulce, pero su ceño fruncido y sus labios pintados quitaban toda la dulzura de la chica. Tenia de igual forma unos anteojos mirando indiferente al rubio que seguía quejándose por lo bajo sacando leves risas burlonas de su mejor amiga.

El resto de los chicos portaba un uniforme de color negro, era igual al de los demás pero a diferencia no era tan elegante, de hecho tenía un aura completamente distinta a la forma de portar el uniforme pero igual se veía completamente elegante, el de las chicas era una falda corta, mientras que el de los chicos era un pantalón completamente oscuro, la mayoría miraba interesados hacia el chico rubio que se quejaba y la chica peli azul que miraba aburrida hacia adelante mientras susurraban un par de cosas.

—Maldita sea, ¿Por qué este año me toca en esta aula? —. Gruñía molesto el rubio mientras la peli azul miraba hacia afuera.

—No escuchaste a Tsunade que nos iba a cambiar porque siempre era lo mismo con nosotros Naruto, al tener las mejores notas de la escuela debes influenciar a los demás estudiantes —. Comento como toda sabia mientras el rubio se enderezaba mirando interrogante a la peli azul.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Extraño mi clase —. Susurro como niño pequeño haciendo un punchero, sacándoles un suspiro a todas las mujeres de ahí que fueron calladas con una mirada fulminante de la peli azul.

—No te quejes tanto Naruto —. Gruño mirándolo para luego suspirar. — Somos los nueve mejores estudiantes de toda la escuela tenemos que entrar y llevarnos bien con todos, empezamos por Sakura-chan que tiene el primer puesto, seguimos contigo, luego conmigo, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru y Kiba —. Comento cruzándose de brazos. — No ha habido otro estudiante que supere las notas sobre 95 para que ocupe el puesto 10 de los mejores estudiantes por esa razón tenemos que asociarnos a mí tampoco me gusta estar con los retrasado por no hay otra forma —. Dijo sabionda ante la mirada aburrida de su mejor amigo. —Solo serán las primeras clases, si esto no funciona regresaremos a nuestra aula especial —. Comento con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que el rubio asintiera lentamente.

Luego de unas horas la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un alto peliplata, de aspecto flojo y aparecía medio dormida, entrando tranquilamente mientras se hace indiferente ante la mirada de sus estudiantes, entro con un libro anaranjado en mano leyéndolo tranquilamente, sus ojos negros se notaban que estaba realmente aflojerado vistiendo una camisa larga hasta la parte de sus labios y nariz cubriéndola, mientras rebeldes flequillos caían por uno de sus ojos tapando una cicatriz que este portaba, su mirada adormilada y la sorpresa de la mayoría que se encontraban hay al ver al peliplateado entrar a un salón completamente tranquilo, dejando ver una camisa encima de aquella que traía que le cubría el rostro dejando ver lo bien formado que estaba, con un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro, y unos zapatos del mismo color en sus piernas, el hombre suspiro mirando a todos sus alumnos.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? —. Pregunto el peligris llamando la atención de Naruto y Hinata que se alzaron de hombros y miraron los dos puestos vacios, los dos se miraron y Hinata de un salto que dejo ver parte de su trasero haciendo sonrojar a todos los hombres se sentó alado de Naruto mientras Kakashi suspiraba a ver a sus problemáticos alumnos. — le dije que viniera —. Se quejo colocando una mano en su frente mientras la movía en son de regaño. — Esa mocosa cree que todo es como ella quiere —. Seguía en su monologo y todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

—Hay ya Kakashi deja el drama —. Dijo Hinata mirándolo con una gota de sudor mientras el peliplata la mirada ofendido y la chica suspiro. — Mejor da la excusa de siempre por llegar tarde —. Comento restándole importancia, y los alumnos se sorprendían mas al conocer como se llevaban con aquel maestro.

—Claro Hinata, como tú no eres su tío y será regañado por mi hermana por no saber por dónde se pierde su hija en horas de clases es por eso que no te preocupas —. Dijo indignado señalando a la peli azul que rodo los ojos fastidiada, el rubio sonrió burlón y el resto de la clase se asombraron sabiendo que aquel peliplata era el tío de la pelirosa, todo tenía claro el mejor maestro que obtuvo un doctorado a los 19 años, siendo el tío de la mejor estudiante de la escuela, todo tenía sentido. — Pero en fin, esta vez tengo una gran excusa —. Comento heroico mientras el rubio levantaba la mano como niño bueno y el peliplata lo fulminaba porque no lo dejaban hablar.

—Alguna como "Lo siento chicos me he atrasado por estar viendo pornografía" —. Imitaba la voz del peliplata haciendo que todos en el aula se sonrojaran a excepción de aquellos tres que se fulminaban — O quizás "Me perdí en el sendero del burdel de la esquina, ¿No han ido a la zona rosa? Aquellas señoritas tiene un gran y profundo hueco" —. Seguía el rubio imitando al peliplata haciendo sonrojar más a los estudiantes. — O quizá… —. El rubio no termino por que la peli azul le tapo la boca y el peliplata la miro agradecido pero esta simplemente lo ignoro.

—Párale ya Naruto, que sabes que siempre cambia de escusa, simplemente escuchemos a ver qué tiene que decir —. Comenta restándole importancia.

—Si me dejaran hablar mocosos desagradecidos —. Dijo señalándolos los alumnos miraban a los tres parpadeando un par de veces sin contestar nada, sabiendo que los de la clase "S" eran de temer. — En fin, llegue tarde porque tendremos un nuevo estudiante transferido. Adelante —.

Un chico con el uniforme de color negro había entrado llamando la atención de todos, pero las chicas al verlo rodaron los ojos fastidiadas y los chicos se mordieron la lengua para no reír, mientras que Naruto levantaba una ceja y Hinata sonriera burlona por la apariencia del chico. **(N/A: No me maten, al principio será un nerd completamente tonto, pero llamara la atención de los chicos populares de la escuela, pero antes de que conozca a la otra Sakura y Sakura de esa dimensión lo cambia completamente, si lloro por poner al chico así pero es por el bien del fic –dramática-)** su cabello negro estaba completamente largo y le caía hasta la espalda amarrado en una pequeña coleta completamente peinado, dejando caer solo dos flequillos en su frente delgados que no cubrían absolutamente nada, sus ojos eran de un profundo ojos negros pero su mirada era tapada por unos grandes lentes de fondo de botella que le hacían opacar su hermosura, su sonrisa ni siquiera se apreciaba de hecho, si sonreía se podría apreciar unos frenillos, el chico vestía completamente normal el uniforme y brillante, todos miraban entre burlones y arrogantes al nuevo, al saber que había llegado otra burla dentro de la famosa escuela.

Kakashi se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de todos en especial del pelinegro que se giro lentamente sonrojado hacia el maestro sabiendo que pronto seria el proceso de burlas de sus compañeros.

—El es Uchiha Sasuke —. Todos asintieron desapareciendo toda clase de muecas haciendo sorprender al pelinegro por el poder intimidante del profesor. — Llego hace unas semanas de Estados Unidos, y como verán es becado —. Aclaro ante la mirada de todos pero luego estos cambiaron la mirada al chico sabiendo que el apellido Uchiha no era aclamado mucho en nadie, así que fue algo que supusieron. — Uchiha —. El chico giro al ver a su maestro al notar que le había llamado. — Presentante, di tu nombre, año, gustos y disgustos —. Comento en forma de orden el maestro haciendo asentir al pelinegro.

—U…Uchiha Sasuke… 17 años… —. Hablaba entrecortado ante la mirada de burla de todos, pero dos en especial miraban al chico como una pieza de oro. — M…me gusta estudiar… y me disgusta… mucho… las cosas…fáciles —. Término de decir con voz completamente temblorosa, y los estudiantes lo miraban con una sonrisa más burlona.

"**Y bien Hinata-chan**"

La chica miro interesante el mensaje del messenger que Naruto le había enviado, mientras esta escribía de igual manera interesada. Mientras el rubio miraba interesado al chico delante de ellos.

"**Es una pieza de oro Naruto, ¿Sabes lo que ganaremos por cambiar por completo a un nerd?**"

Escribía emocionada la peli azul recordando todos los cambios que habían hecho, tanto así que un aura brillante los lleno por completo y todos voltearon a mirarlos Kakashi frunció el ceño y luego miro al chico que estaba a su lado.

"Presiento que lo ven como un pedazo de carne" Pensaba el peligris mirando a sus dos alumnos que su aura se volvía cada vez más grande dejando salir un largo suspiro. "Siento pena por él"

—Bien señor Uchiha, puede sentarse detrás de aquellos dos que están desprendiendo una descomunal aura brillante —. Este asintió y comenzó a caminar pero un pie le hizo tropezar caer en el suelo, la carcajada resonó en todo el salón de clases, el chico se levanto torpemente y el aura brillante de los dos desapareció mirando en el suelo al pelinegro.

—Jajajaja a parte de nerd es un idiota jajajaja —. Se reía a carcajada un castaño de ojos verdes que miraba en el suelo a aquel chico que estaba completamente sonrojado y se levanto rápido del suelo colocando lentamente sus gafas.

— ¿No creen que se comportan como unos niñitos? —. Pregunto una voz arrogante y todos miraron hacia Naruto que se enderezaba con unos libros entregándoselos al chico que el tomo dudoso pero igual bajo su cabeza en reverencia. — Deberían respetar por lo menos a los demás —. Siguió con su monologo sorprendiendo a los alumnos que bajaron la cabeza derrotados.

—Bien hecho Naruto —. Susurro la peliazul levantándose igual que el rubio a su lado cruzándose de brazos. — Soy Hinata Hyuga, un gusto conocerte Sasuke-kun —. Dijo dulce la peliazul sorprendiendo a todos qué observaron con envidia al pelinegro que bajo la cabeza rápidamente. Completamente sonrojado.

—Naruto Namikaze —. Comento con las manos en sus caderas sonriendo mientras el chico se asombro al escuchar su apellido.

— ¿E…eres algo de Minato… Namikaze? ¿El presidente… de Japón? —. Pregunto impresionado mientras el rubio sonreía con arrogancia mirando hacia el fondo que apareció rápidamente una cascada con el agua chocando entre las rocas, y todos miraban detrás al rubio a muchos hombres trabajando mientras hacía que el cabello de aquellos dos se moviera de manera lenta y sensual.

"Lo que hace el dinero" pensaron con una gota de sudor a aquellos dos que estaban cruzados de manos.

— ¡Claro! Es mi padre —. Comento con arrogancia comenzando a reír como loco.

* * *

Un helicóptero de color negro bastante hermoso de hecho, bajaba en la cima de un gran edificio, dentro de este dos hombres con aspecto completamente gruesos y arrogantes miraban interesados el lugar donde habían aterrizado, los hombres dirigieron una mirada a un bosque que tenía un aura completamente distinta a la mayoría de los lugares que ellos visitaban, los dos se miraron entre sí dejando caer por completo sus cuerpo al suelo sonriendo arrogantes.

—Daemon-sama —. Hablo respetuoso un hombre de piel oscura y ojos profundamente negros.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Ethan? —. Pregunto con voz completamente seca mirando de reojo a un hombre que se enderezo completamente mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—En estos momentos está en Egipto, ha encontrado la entrada para obtener el poder de las famosas cartas —. Comento haciendo una reverencia, el hombre giro la vista asintiendo lentamente en son de entender, dejando que su rostro se vea, donde unos grandes ojos azules se notaban.

—He escuchado sobre las historias, pero nunca pensé que fuera verdad —. Comento tranquilo cruzándose de brazos. — quiero tener ese poder en mis manos, dile a Ethan que se apure —. Ordeno frio y déspota ante la mirada de sus hombres.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos largos castaños corría por las calles de Tokyo mirando a todas partes completamente asustada, sus grandes ojos verdes miraba interesada la escuela donde iba a entrar, dejo salir un largo suspiro de sus labios cerrando los ojos volviéndolos a abrir dejando ver sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa, la chica vestía aquel uniforme de color negro que sorprendía a todos los que estaban alrededor, la castaña junto sus manos comenzando a entrar ante la mirada boba de todos los hombres, la chica camino lentamente hacia la dirección ante las indicaciones de una chica que encontró por ahí mientras cerraba los ojos delante de una hermosa mujer rubia de grandes senos, la chica la miro parpadeando un par de veces.

— ¿Sakura Kinomoto? —. Pregunto tranquila, ante el asentimiento de la chica con su cabeza en forma de saludo y respeto. — Bien, ya que llegas un poco tarde veré con quien te enviare a tu aula de clases —. Comento tranquila buscando informes.

La puerta se escucho lentamente tocada, y las dos mujeres voltearon a ver a la puerta, donde entro un alto y hermoso castaño de ojos perla que hizo sonrojar a la chica, el chico tenía el cabello realmente largo amarrado en una coleta baja, el chico vestía con el uniforme blanco dejando ver algunas marcas de cicatrices por peleas, pero una venda se amarraba en su frente dando a entender que era el líder de una pandilla o algo, pero sin evitar dejar aquel sonrojo de la chica.

—Oh, Neji —. Dijo la rubia animada el castaño levanto una ceja mientras las fruncía sabiendo que no debía entrar en esos momentos. — Como eres uno de mis preferidos estudiantes y estas en su misma clase, porque no llevas a esta dulce y hermosa señorita a su salón de clases —. El chico bajo la mirada topándose con una sonrojada y hermosa chica castaña, el castaño suspiro frustrado al saber que debía hacerle ese favor a su rubia directora y atolondrada tía.

—Ne, tía esto es el informe de los clubes de este año, falta todavía el de Sa-chan que no vino a clases —. Comento pasándole unos libros a la mujer que los tomo verificando toda clase de club, pero levanto una ceja a lo que dijo y el suspiro. — No sé qué paso, seguramente se quedo vagando con Sasori sabes cómo es —. Comento restándole importancia y la rubia asintió mientras les hacía señas de que se fueran.

—Ne, un gusto conocerlo Neji-san me llamo Sakura Kinomoto —. El castaño se asombro un poco girando a ver a la chica mientras esta lo miraba un poco sonrojada.

— ¿Sakura? —. Ella asintió, el chico suspiro sabiendo que estaba rodeado de flores a su parecer mientras caminaba de la misma manera delante de ella.

— ¿Pasa algo Neji-san? —. Pregunto la chica interesada.

—Tienes el mismo nombre que mi mejor amiga —. Comento tranquilo ante la mirada asombrada de la chica. — ¿Te parece si te llamo Sakura-chan? —. Pregunto girando a mirar a la chica que asintió emocionada mientras el chico le devolvía una sonrisa un poco sincera.

—Claro Neji-kun ¿No te molesta cierto? —. Pregunto el castaño negó lentamente y la chica alargo mas una sonrisa.

* * *

Un chico de piel oscura había salido rápidamente de unas tumbas soltando todo lo que tenia entrando al ambiente frio del desierto de noche, mirando entre todas las carpas a la más grande donde se podría notar una silueta sentada leyendo, el chico corrió hacia aquella abriéndola de golpe, el que se encontraba leyendo dirigió una fría mirada a uno de sus subordinados que respiraba agitadamente.

—Ethan-sama —. Trato de decir el nombre del chico que levanto una ceja cerrando el libro mientras rodaba la silla levantándose mirando interesante a el otro. — Lo hemos encontrado, la puerta al infierno —. Comento más agitado haciendo que levantara el rostro sonrojándose por tal contacto que tenia aquel hombre hacia su subordinado.

El chico camino hasta aquella cueva entrando ante la vista de todos los que estaban cavando, el chico tomo tranquilamente metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacando una llave un poco extraña por su forma mientras levantaba la vista hacia varias antorchas que impedían que su rostro se viera completamente, la puerta era una gran puerta gigante, con figuras de hombres alrededor de estas, algunos gritando mientras se veía la forma de el fuego saliendo de esta, en su parte más alta se veía a tres hombres sujetando una gran carta, pero en el centro de la fuerte un extraño símbolo se logro divisar, era un gran circulo cubierto por cuatro más grandes cuatro más pequeños rodeando a unos que tenían forma de lunas, dejando ver varias formas y en el centro un gran ojo que se encontraba abierto, en los cuatro grandes se podría divisar un símbolo realmente extraño, dejando ver algunas agujas saliendo de un ojo circular, y se podrían observar algunas que otras cosas realmente interesantes, en los más pequeños se observaban algunas distintas, como un ave abriendo sus alas, un símbolo con dos círculos en los fondos, un gran rostro de un reptil y un extraño solo con dos lunas a los lados, alrededor de los pequeños círculos que eran cubiertos por una zona negra, pero solo uno de ellos era completamente negros alrededor cuatro formas de llamas, y dos forma de ojos redondos se podría observar alado de los demás, en la punta de cada uno de los círculos grandes y medianos estaban todos los símbolos del zodiaco, desde géminis, hasta capricornio.

El chico adentro la llave lentamente haciendo que un gran viento cubriera por completo el cuerpo del chico, camino lentamente hacia colocarse delante de un gran libro mientras miraba indiferente la tapa, lentamente tomo aquel libro haciendo que un gran viento cubriera su cuerpo, los trabajadores miraban asustados a su jefe pero no decían nada, sabiendo que el chico era tan amargado y tan arrogante que mataba al que quisiera.

—Ethan-sama… eso es peligroso —. Dijo tembloroso el joven detrás de la puerta mirando a un arrogante chico que levanto una ceja al notar cómo era mirado, el chico cayó en el suelo cuando el chico paso a su lado colocando el libro en su cabeza saliendo completamente del lugar donde estaba. — U…usted… —.

La luz reflejo por completo el lugar cuando el chico salió, dejando ver un hermoso y alborotado cabello rubio, que tenía un peinado realmente sensual y dulce, sus ojos rojos rasgados le daban a entender que eran realmente hermosos, su cuerpo cubierto por una camisa manga corta dejando ver sus bien formados brazos de color negro, al igual que su pantalón militar del mismo color cubierto por camuflaje de color gris y una chaqueta de color kaki que se coloco al salir de aquel lugar se hecho hacia atrás su cabello sonriendo arrogante.

—Déjame informarte Isaac, que ciertamente tengo magia —. Comento arrogante caminando hacia su tienda de nuevo tomando un teléfono. — Avísale a mi padre que las encontré… Las cartas "**Jigoku**" —. Del otro lado del teléfono se escucho a alguien afirmar mientras este sonreía arrogante.

—Valla jefe, eso fue rápido —. Comento detrás de él una vos haciéndolo girar hacia una mujer realmente hermosa con los ojos cerrados dejándolos así mirando interesada al hombre. — existen las 52 cartas clow, pero ahora tienen el nombre de cartas Sakura —. Comento indiferente pero el chico simplemente la ignoraba y se dedicaba a mirar el libro en sus manos. — Pero, solo existen 50 cartas Jigoku —.

—Porque la pequeña y dulce Sakura hizo dos cartas mas que no eran oficiales en la colección de clow, pero no te preocupes que puedo hacer que esas cartas se transforme en una con solo estas —. Comento arrogante sonriendo con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso espero jefecito —. Comento dándose media vuelta mientras giraba de reojo al ver las cartas que él las sacaba lentamente mirando que estaban completamente en blanco.

—Las cartas Jigoku, que roban el poder espiritual de las cartas clow haciendo que de ellas se combinen en una poderosa fuerza abrasadora, quizás si la carta de la luz y la de la oscuridad se juntan pueden hacer la carta del abismo y destruir por completo una ciudad —. Susurro mirando la carta con una sonrisa. — estoy tan ansioso de conocer a la pequeña Sakura-chan —.

* * *

Fuera de una aldea se encontraban varios encapuchados, cuatro de ellos encabezaban la marcha, una pequeña encapuchada, en la mitad de dos encapuchados y uno aburrido delante de estos, mientras que detrás se podían ver ocho encapuchados grandes, mientras que a sus lados delgados y pequeños tres encapuchados mas. Los shinobi se miraron decididos cuando una voz hizo que todos prestaran atención a la encapuchada pequeña mientras se miraban entre ellos.

—Yo seré la líder de esta misión —. Todos asintieron entendiendo a donde quería llegar pero luego levantaron la vista a Kakashi que estaba a su lado. — Y Kakashi-sensei el otro líder —. A todos les salió una gota de sudor mirando al otro encapuchado que suspiro aburrido. — Y Sasuke el otro líder pero no se preocupen él lo es porque sabe a dónde vamos si no, ni por ahí —. Comento restándoles importancia a los chicos que miraron con burla al pelinegro, mientras esta sonreía burlona. — Y Naruto porque no puede estar lejos de mi —. Comento con las manos en sus caderas.

—Bien, ya todos tienen los transmisores, si nos separamos nos comunicaremos por ellos —. Ordeno Kakashi y todos asintieron, se dieron la vuelta y unas pisadas hicieron que todos voltearan a ver a su Hokage.

—Todos ustedes, cuídense que no se sabe que tendrá aquel lugar —. Todos asintieron lentamente y la pelirosa frunció el ceño mientras Sasuke se colocaba a su lado al otro lado se colocaba Naruto y delante de ellos su sensei.

— ¡Go! —. Grito animada la pelirosa comenzando a correr entre los arboles ante la mirada de la Hokage que suspiro y miro hacia donde los 14 ninjas se iban alejando.

* * *

—Orochimaru-sama, encontré la puerta a la otra dimensión, y también he encontrado a gente interesante —. Comento con arrogancia un peliplateado a lo lejos de un pelinegro.

* * *

**CONTINUARA!**

**Jojojojojo espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de la loca historia que se me paso por la cabeza c':**

**Solo de imaginarla se me vienen tantas cosas c':**

**Sera tan emocionante *-* ! **_-corazones por todas partes estilo moe-_

**Luego se enteraran mas sobre la historia del equipo 7,**

**sobre los encuentros y el gran cambio de Sasuke**

**Orochimaru sigue vivo o3o y Kabuto también D': estos que tienen mortalidad como el cangrejo.**

**¡Quien es el villano de nuestros héroes en el mundo paralelo!**

**¿Porque la loca de la autora coloco las cartas clow?**

**¡La magia existe! ¡WTF! ¡Yo también existo por eso ella existe jojojojo!**

**Sakura, Sakura y Sakura ¿Se encontraran algún día?**

**Naruto y Hinata violaran a Sasuke por verlo como un pedazo de carne.**

**El sexy uchiha sera el sexy Uchiha en el mundo donde no existen los ninjas. (?)**

**Lo convertirán en un sensual sex appel y no como un nerd.**

**¿Que dirá Sasuke cuando se encuentre con su otro yo al verlo tan... Nerd?**

**Naruto inteligente vs un zorro idiota ¿Que saldrá de esa combinación?**

**Sakura Kinomoto se enamoro de Neji ¿Quien no lo haría?**

**Kakashi del mundo no ninja es tío de Sakura, ¿Que pasara cuando los ninjas se enteren de esto?**

**Tantas preguntas, y yo que solo escribo y escribo x'D**

**Espero que les haya gustado *-* si escriben muchos Review's y dejan la vagancia**

**actualizo mas rápido jojojo~**


	2. ¿Qué es este extraño bosque?

**Capítulo II**

**"¿Qué es este extraño bosque? ¿Qué son las cartas Jigoku? ¿Un payaso de villano?"**

Saltando entre los árboles, los shinobi iban con aspecto completamente aburrido la carrera la encabezaba un pelinegro con una pelirosa y alado de esta una peliroja con las manos en frente y un sello rastreando el lugar. Detrás de ellos iba animadamente un rubio que hablaba con un castaño de ojos chocolates con el rostro marcado en las mejillas, y aspecto perruno mientras que alado de este iba un perro grande de color blanco ladrando de vez en cuando a las tarugadas de aquellos dos. Al lado del rubio iba saltando sin ganas un castaño con el cabello en forma de piña dejando salir un gran bostezo que cerró sus ojos dejando ver cuando los abrió con una lagrima en la comisura de estos, se notaba el color negro mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo sacando un cigarrillo colocándolo en su boca para encenderlo. Detrás de los tres que iban animados iban las dos chicas una peliazul de hermosos ojos perla, y bonito cuerpo mientras que a su lado iba una castaña de ojos chocolate y con el cabello en forma de dos chonguitos hablaba animadamente con su amiga. Detrás de ellas dos iban tres shinobi, uno los ignoraba mirando a las ave volando que tenía el cabello anaranjado mientras que el otro de cabello lila iba escuchando las charlas de la flor de la juventud de un chico con cejas pobladas, el cabello de color negro y un traje de látex **(An: Si, Lee no se quiso poner la capucha ¬¬ todos con capuchas y el sin una)** atrás de los tres iba un castaño de ojos perlas grande, y cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja con el byakugan en sus ojos mirando de vez en cuando a la parte de atrás donde iba un peliplata leyendo un libro de color verde con los gestos pervertidos al igual que un castaño de cabellos rojizos a su lado mientras levantaban la mirada a Neji que este fruncía el ceño volteando hacia adelante y estos sonreían con más ganas.

—Oye Souji —. Llamo el peliplata al castaño de cabellos rojizos que lo miro de reojo dispuesto a escuchar lo que su sempai le iba a decir. — Sabias que en el libro especifican claramente como un serio pasa a pervertido por haberse acostado con una mocosa —. Disfrutaba el peliplata la tensión del castaño que volteo levemente frunciendo el ceño al notar la mirada más burlona de Kakashi.

—Oh, ni que lo digas sempai —. Siguió el juego el castaño — Bien dicen que los seriecitos son los más pervertidos, pero quien iba a pensar eso del señor destino, todo está en las manos de lo que pasa y en lo único que somos iguales es en la muerte —. Le siguió el juego Souji mirando al castaño con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pueden dejar de fastidiar con eso —. Gruño molesto mirando a los dos ninjas que ampliaron más su sonrisa mientras este fruncía más el ceño. — ¡Solo me tropecé con ella porque estaba jugando a los ninjas! ¡Que no pueden entender eso! —. Grito furioso señalando a los dos que ampliaron más su sonrisa.

— ¡Que no entienden Neji! —. Grito Naruto mas adelante haciendo que todos prestaran atención al rubio, que desde hace años desde que puede joderle la vida a la gente lo hace sin pensarlo. — ¡Que invitaste a comer un helado a esa pequeña niña de 11 años porque se tropezó contigo y no querías que sus padres se enteraran de que eres un pedófilo! —. Grito más alto haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada a excepción de Juugo que miraba hacia arriba aburrido, mientras que Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no soltarla, pero sonreía burlón.

— ¡Tu! ¡Uzumaki! —. Gruño el ojiperla mirándolo, los demás que seguían riéndose se taparon la boca con sorpresa.

—Porque no me dijiste eso Naruto-kun podría haberle dicho a sus padres que el clan Hyuga quería casar a su hija con el pedófilo de Neji —. Seguía el juego Souji haciendo que todos ampliaran más la sonrisa burlona al igual que Kakashi.

—Y no solo eso, también pudiste habernos avisado para subirla al blog shinobi, una imagen de el genio pelos de harapo Hyuga con una jovencita de tan solo 11 años —. Neji fulmino con la mirada a Kakashi y a Souji que seguían disfrutando de la cara de Neji mientras que los otros seguían riéndose a carcajadas, incluso Juugo había ampliado una sonrisa burlona y Sasuke se le marco más.

—Oh, ya dejen de molestar a Neji-san —. Dijo con cierto pesar la pelirosa, Neji la miro agradecido y todos miraron atentamente a Sakura ya que de todos ella también le encantaba fastidiar la vida. — El no tiene la culpa de sus gustos, entre gustos no hay disgustos y si él es un asalta cuna, es mucho mejor que nos hubiera salido gay —. Dijo con cierto pesar y los demás se taparon automáticamente la boca antes de soltar una carcajada más grande.

—Sakura-chan tiene un punto —. Comento con burla el rubio mientras este los fulminaba a ambos, pero la pelirosa dirigió su mirada hacia adelante mientras los demás se colocaron a hacer lo que hacían antes de molestar al genio Hyuga, si hacer tarugadas entre ellos, la pelirosa al estar alado de Karin miraba seriamente los gestos de la pelirosa.

—Estamos cerca —. Hablo cortante la pelirosa haciendo que todos la miraran asombrados pero luego vieron a Karin que se había puesto completamente azul por estar gastando tanto chakra, la pelirosa se detuvo sujetándola de la camisa que tenia mientras la acostaba como un costal de papas en el árbol mientras los demás veían a Sakura con una gota de sudor. — ¿Qué? —. Pregunto girando a ver a todos que la miraban incrédulos. — No la voy a cargar yo, esta gorda —. Dijo señalándola como niña pequeña, haciendo reír a algunos escuchando el gruñido de la pelirroja sonriendo de satisfacción.

—Esperen… hay tres fuertes chakra dentro del bosque… y unos normales… —. Todos miraron incrédulos a la pelirroja que se levanto un poco para luego mirarlos y acomodarse los lentes. — Hay una gran concentración de chakra, no sé de quienes son ya que los está escondiendo muy bien y deben ser muy buenos para poder esconderse de mí —. Comento con arrogancia y estos se miraron para luego ver a Karin con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Bien, iré yo —. Contesto cortante la pelirosa bajando de un salto observando los grandes hongos que se notaban para ver un largo camino, los demás bajaron junto a ella mientras esta se giraba y fruncía el ceño.

—Es una orden de que vallamos todos contigo, vamos a dividirnos en parte, y Karin cubrirá completamente nuestro chakra, nos comunicaremos por las radios, activen la frecuencia en 350 —. Todos asintieron haciendo lo que el peliplata ordeno. — Sakura y yo dirigiremos los grupos —. Todos asintieron mirando interrogantes al peliplata. — El equipo de Sakura ira Sasuke, y será conocido como "el señor vengador pelos de gallina" —. A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca pero igual asintieron mientras que Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada. — Suigetsu, y este será conocido como "el pez cocido dentro de un profundo océano sin vida" —. Todos miraron a Kakashi como si estuviera loco a excepción de Souji que se divertía de lo grande. — Neji y será conocido como "el cegatón pedófilo que disfruta ver a las niñitas de la academia salir de esta" —. Siguió con su monologo haciendo que todos se taparan la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada, incluso Sasuke. — Shikamaru, será conocido como "el perezoso que morirá por una enfermedad en los pulmones" —. Seguía con su monologo y Shikamaru lo fulmino con la mirada. — Y por ultimo mi buen compadre Souji que será conocido como "El sensual chico de la aldea de la hoja numero 2, papi churri de las mejores perversiones" —. Dijo sabio mientras todos lo miraban con una gota de sudor, y juraban haber visto una gran aura brillante que cubrió todo el bosque por el hermano de la pelirosa. — Y al finalizar mi buena alumna que será conocida como "La chica con el cabello extraño de color chicle" —. Dijo sabiamente mientras a la pelirosa le salía una gota de sudor.

—Tan perfecto como un anillo en el dedo —. Se burlo Sasuke siendo matado por una mirada de la pelirosa que alargo más su sonrisa.

—No sé porque se queja el señor vengador pelos de gallina, si más que nadie sabe perfectamente que tu apodo es mucho más natural que el mío —. Comento de la misma forma fulminando a Sasuke y este le devolvía la mirada.

—Ya, ya seguiré —. Comento restándole importancia. — El otro grupo será dirigido por mí, así que todos ustedes me llamaran "El sensual y atractivo hombre de la aldea de la hoja numero 1, el papi de todas las mujeres, y conocedor de las perversiones más grande" —. Todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor y él se dirigió hasta Naruto y coloco una mano en su hombro. — Naruto tú me puedes llamar "el paspis del líder" —. Comento comprendiendo al rubio mientras los otros se aguantaban la risa al ver que este lo había llamado idiota. — Bien, ya que hable con Naruto este será conocido como "El idiota hiperactivo de la aldea, estúpido zorro demoniaco sonrisa made in Jiraiya" —. Todos miraban a Kakashi con una gota de sudor menos Naruto que no sabía ni que pedo estaba pasando. — Hinata será conocida como "Enamoradiza de un idiota zorro" mientras que Tenten que está a su lado será conocida como "Rebelde mujer de chongos con malos gustos cejones" —. Las dos lo fulminaron enojadas y otra más que nerviosa mientras este las ignoraba olímpicamente. — Karin será conocida como "La zorra prostituta de la aldea de la hoja que solo sirve para rastrear chakra" mientras que Juugo quedara como "La cenicienta amante de los animales vs naturaleza made in sello maldito" —. El último lo ignoro completamente tratando de guardar su nombre y el de los demás mientras que todos soltaron una gran carcajada ante el apodo de Karin y Sakura miro a Sasuke con burla y este le devolvió la mirada.

—Mira que a ese si le queda el apodo —. Se burlo Sakura comenzando a reír sacando una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja mientras humo salía de sus orejas.

—Ya ya, tranquilos Kiba será conocido como "El perro olfateador de la aldea de la hoja, dueño de Akamaru el chacho mas cagón de la aldea" —. Dijo como todo un sabio y todos se taparon la boca para no reírse mientras Kakashi seguía con sus monólogos. — Y lee que es el ultimo será conocido "Como la estúpida vestía de la hoja made in látex junior" —. Dijo terminando de colocar los apodos y todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor.

—Ya dejen las tarugadas que estamos en una misión de recolecta de información y según lo que dijo Karin esos chakra son poderosos —. Ordeno la pelirosa y todos la miraron asintiendo lentamente. — Ahora, vámonos —. Ordeno la pelirosa comenzando a saltar y el equipo de Sakura hizo lo mismo Kakashi volteo el rostro al ver a sus compañeros y asintieron.

—Bien, el equipo de Kakashi en paspis hermoso y sus lacayos comienza la misión —. Dijo Kakashi restándole importancia comenzando a correr por la parte de abajo alejándose del equipo de Sakura, mientras estando un poco mas de 300 metros comenzaron a saltar los arboles siendo protegidos por la pelirroja que los ocultaba completamente.

* * *

**Horas antes en el mundo no ninja. **

Luego de haberse bajado del helicóptero entrando al gran edificio donde en grande el nombre de la empresa conocida como "Daemon Corporation" un hombre vestido con un traje completamente elegante venia bajando lentamente de aquellas escaleras, se acomodo su corbata dejando ver que en su mano portaba un aniño con un gran rubí brillando, su cabello de color negro bajaba por su frente como si de un joven se tratase, aparentando más de 26 años, cuando en realidad tenía 40, el hombre tenía el cabello peinado de una forma peculiar en la parte de atrás, portando unas gafas realmente elegantes que comenzaban en un circulo en la parte de abajo cruzando rectas en la parte de arriba cubriendo sus ojos rojos hermosos y grandes de un color sangre, el hombre detuvo sus pasos y miro tranquilamente hacia la puerta la cual fue abierta por dos hombres de estatura realmente alta, de piel oscura y ojos negros, los hombres hicieron una reverencia dejando pasar a aquel joven/viejo que camino hasta sentarse en el centro de la reunión, dejando ver varios hologramas que aparecieron, más que tenían una capucha evitando que su rostro se pudiera apreciar.

—Señor Daemon, tenemos informe de que Ethan tiene el libro en sus manos y en estos momentos se encuentra viajando con un grupo de mercenarios a Japón para tomar posesión de las cartas clow ahora conocidas como las cartas Sakura —. Una de las voces sonó realmente agria y fuerte, pero con un toque de respeto al hombre que se encontraba con las manos en la barbilla mirando a todos.

—Según tengo entendido esas cartas son simplemente un cartón en blanco —. Fue la voz de otro, todos los encapuchados giraron a ver al hombre que se encontraba con las piernas encima de la mesa, por la capucha se podrían observar varios flequillos azules de un intenso color oscuro y cuando levanto el rostro sus ojos fríos y del mismo color que su cabello brillaban con emoción mientras que con su mano giraba rápidamente unas llaves. — Pero lo sorprendente es que estas al entrar al contacto con dos o más cartas clow las funciona convirtiendo en una carta mucho más poderosa —. Comento con burla, sorprendiendo a los que no sabían.

—Bien Jellel, siempre eres tan perspicaz —. Felicito el jefe llamando la atención de todos, el chico dejo caer su capucha mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa arrogante mientras este le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma.

— ¿Cuándo llega mi sobrino? Quiero ver con mis propios ojos aquellas famosas cartas Jigoku —. Cuando giro por completo su rostro se pudo observar un tatuaje en la parte izquierda de su rostro de color violeta con varias agujas alrededor.

—Llegara alrededor de las seis de la tarde del día de mañana, ya que tenía que llegar a Francia a dejar unos encargos míos —. Comento tranquilo su padre mientras se levantaba de donde estaba dándose la vuelta. — Están listos los cuerpos —. Los hombres asintieron mientras tomaba un chaleco comenzando a salir del lugar, el peliazul hizo lo mismo colocándose la capucha para seguir a su hermano que salía tranquilamente de la oficina.

—Por simple curiosidad —. Menciono su hermano mirando la espalda de su jefe. — ¿Por qué vienen aquellos rostros? —. Pregunto interesado mirando en la parte de atrás a tres encapuchados que estaban siendo cubiertos completamente.

—Porque he descubierto que del otro lado del mundo estos sujetos son villanos sorprendentes, y si los contrato puedo hacer que no solo el poder de las cartas sea mío, sino también el poder detrás de ese bosque —. Comento sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba el bosque en el cual estaba cerca de Tokyo, la vista de los hombres quedo perpleja al acercarse más cambio completamente de escenario, los hombres miraron frunciendo el ceño al ver que se encontraban en otro lugar, el helicóptero bajo lentamente haciendo que quedara entre unos árboles de unas ramas realmente gruesas que al momento de cruzar entre si impedían que aquel enorme aparato se cayera, de aquel salieron dos hombres con aspecto de negocios y detrás de ellos dos hombres altos y morenos. Los dos miraban incrédulos el lugar mientras los demás simplemente tenían el rostro sereno, unos pasos llamaron la atención de ambos que dirigieron la mirada hacia un pelinegro que tenía el rostro tapado con una máscara naranja, y tenía una capucha puesta. **(An: Qué onda con las capuchas… Tengo problemas con ellas)** detrás de él se podría observar un grupo de cuatro shinobis vestidos de la misma forma que su líder, pero a diferencia es que a estos no se les veía el rostro.

Se miraron entre si todos para luego caminar tranquilamente hasta sentarse en una rama de los arboles, los encapuchados se miraron entre sí dividiéndose mientras que su jefe se quedaba delante de aquellos hombres de negocios, mientras se cruzaba de piernas mirando interesante a los hombres que seguían delante de él.

— ¿Uchiha Madara? —. Pregunto interesante, el chico levanto una ceja detrás de la máscara pero sonriendo arrogante debajo de esta, la verdad que hacer aquel jutsu para salvarse él y robar todos los jutsus de Madara antes de que fuera completamente sellado había servido.

—En efecto, ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? —. Pregunto con voz infantil llamando la atención de los dos sujetos que fruncieron el ceño. — Como niño bueno exijo saber quiénes son —. Hablo con una voz un poco más burlona haciendo fruncir el ceño a los dos hombres.

—Elliot Daemon —. Contesto cortante el hombre mayor mirando con el ceño fruncido a un divertido pelinegro.

—Jellel Daemon —. Susurro el peliazul con la mirada más floja que su hermano pero sin dejar el ceño fruncido.

—Oh que genial —. Dijo levantándose de un salto delante de los hombres que sus guarda espaldas abrieron los ojos sorprendiendo tomando de hombros a los dos mientras dispararon a la cabeza del hombre pero las balas traspasaron su cuerpo ante la mirada asombrada de los dos hombres, detrás de ellos comenzaron los disparos y el enmascarado comenzó a correr en círculos siendo atravesado por las balas mientras gritaba. — ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Estos malvados hombres me mataran! —. Gritaba con más fuerza y niñería llamando la atención de todos que se detuvieron mientras este se detenía bajando las manos mirándolos con el sharingan en los ojos. — Dejando el juego de lado —. Su vos sonó áspera, arrogante y fuerte llamando la atención de todos que abrieron los ojos impresionados, este a una velocidad impresionante le saco los corazones a los primeros que le dispararon mientras sus cuerpos cayeron de lleno en el suelo, ante la mirada incrédula de todos. — ¿Por qué quieren tener algo de diversión conmigo? —. Pregunto déspota y arrogante.

—Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar ambas dimensiones —. Ordeno el mayor de los hermanos pero su mirada mostraba miedo al ver que este caminaba tranquilamente mientras colocaba su mano cubierta de sangre en el rostro ajeno haciéndolo tensarse un poco.

—Me gustan tus ojos, llenos de ambición y avaricia —. Susurro arrogante para luego darse la vuelta dejando salir un pequeño silbido de sus labios, de un momento a otro los encapuchados que los acompañaban aparecieron.

El primero en remover su capucha fue un hermoso rubio de ojos violeta, el chico miraba indiferente a los hombres, su cabello se dividía en dos flequillos uno en el centro que caía hasta cubrir su nariz, mientras el otro a su lado izquierdo caía desordenado dándole un aspecto realmente hermosos, su cabello a los demás lados estaban espelucados dándole un aspecto realmente rebeldes, se podría notar que era uno de los menores de los ninjas presentes, y así es como parece a sus 19 años, "Sora Furusawa" ninja exiliado de la aldea de Sunagakure con los chakra de viento y fuego posee un Kekkei Genkai distinto a los demás, su poder consiste en convertir en ceniza todo lo que toca con solo absorber un poco de chakra del contrincante, o tomar su sangre. Vestía un pantalón de color azul ceñido a su cuerpo, con las botas en la parte de abajo adentro de unas largas botas de color negro, una camisa manga larga de color blanca, dejando ver algunas franjas en la parte del antebrazo, rodeándolo, unos guantes en las manos de color blanca, mientras que llevaba un cinturón en la cintura donde sujetaba su espada, y un estuche de sellos y shuriken en su pierna derecha.

La segunda en quitarse la capucha fue una mujer alta, de cabellos largos violetas, dejando caer su cabello hasta debajo de sus caderas, su ojo del mismo color lila ya que su otro ojo se encontraba un parche de color negro, "Ren Hanari" nacida en la aldea de Kumogakure, con 25 años de edad es poseedora del famoso elemento cristal, la chica vestía un pantalón de color café tapándole solo lo necesario dejando ver unos bordes esponjosos, mientras que tenia abierto su botón dejando ver su braga de color negra, que hacia juego con su blusa sin mangas pero dejando ver un gran escote donde tenía sus senos, al igual que en la parte de abajo permitiendo ver su ombligo, la mujer tenía vendas en ambos brazos y en ambas piernas con unas sandalias ninjas de color celeste.

A su lado un castaño de cabellos completamente alborotados peinado rebeldemente y regados por su frente dejando ver lo hermoso y sensual que era, de unos penetrantes ojos jade, mirando indiferente hacia el cielo quejándose de porque no habían nubes grises y otras cosas, este chico portaba un cuerpo de dios griego, dejando ver que su nombre hacia efecto con su Kekkei Genkai, "Raito Kaminari" el hombre de 20 años de edad portaba los elementos de el rayo y el agua, su línea sucesoria le permitía convertir el rayo en su mascota, sin siquiera utilizar el chakra simplemente se concentra un poco y aunque el cielo este completamente despejado un potente rayo cubre por completo su cuerpo. Proviene de una aldea desconocida, de la cual nunca habla de ella. Viste un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo al igual que una camisa ceñida a este, porta una bufanda de color roja dejando solo ver la parte de su nariz, mientras que en sus brazos calentadores delgados de color negro los lleva en la parte de arriba del brazo, y uno largo dándole un aspecto de guante de color negro sin tapar su mano, su otra manga la tenia cubierta con una manga larga de color kaki mientras un calentador la sujetaba, y tenía la mano vendada. Sus zapatos eran unas sandalias delgadas de color negro.

Para terminar un chico de cabellos rojos con las puntas de color rubio trenzado a un lado dejando caer varios flequillos por su rostro y por la parte de atrás, dejando ver algunos más largos al lado de la fuerte trenza, mirando interesante hacia los hombres sin borrar una sonrisa aniñada, sus ojos de un color jade miraban interesante hacia adelante, "Takumi Ninomiya" de 18 años de edad controla los elementos de la tierra y el agua, la gente suele confundir su Kekkei Genkai pensando que por su cabello controla el fuego, pero se equivocan completamente, su herencia es poder convertir una masa de tierra en un arma moldeándola con la arena, desde una afilada katana, hasta un monumento de piedra, también es capaz de convertir en piedra a las personas con solo tocarlas, y que su sello en la mano se active. El chico vestía un pantalón negro con las botas anchas cubriendo sus sandalias ninjas del mismo color, una camisa encajada pegada a su cuerpo de color azul, mientras que llevaba un chaleco encima desabrochado dejando ver un cinturón en x de su pecho hasta su pierna derecha, portando un estuche de shuriken en esta, mientras unos guantes azul oscuro se dejaban notar, con una larga katana sujeta a su espalda, dándole un aura de superioridad.

Los hombres miraban intranquilos a los que se encontraban detrás del pelinegro que su voz había cambiado de un momento a otro este se cruzo de nuevo de piernas sentándose mientras los otros hacían lo mismo colocándose a hacer cosas, el pelirrojo junto al rubio se sentaron a jugar cartas, mientras que la pelimorada se sentó lejos afilando su espada y el castaño saco su libro de Icha, Icha paradise comenzando a leerlo. Estos los miraba incrédulos pero luego afilo su voz llamando la atención de Madara que había bajado la mirada para jugar con una oruga.

—Y bien… que dices —. Pregunto el hombre abriendo los ojos mostrando frialdad en estos mientras Madara comenzó a reír haciendo que los que estaban delante de los cinco se les erizara la piel, ninguno de los cuatro shinobi se movieron de donde estaban, haciendo lo que hacían al principio, ignorarlos.

—Me gusta la idea —. Dijo dando un gran aplauso, al momento los cuatro se levantaron a cada lado del pelinegro, pero luego todos giraron la mirada al ver a dos encapuchados mas aplaudiendo.

**(An: Santa cachucha, y sigo yo con los encapuchados Inner: Que culpa que tengamos un problema con ellos An: Eso es cierto, a parte son realmente sexys los encapuchados *-* Inner: Si **_–babas-_** Sasori: **_-Aparece con capucha-_** a que soy sexy An: Nah, tu no Sasori: ¬¬… An: Hay no te enojes mi amor pero es que hay que ser sincera Sasori: ¬¬'')**

Los cuatro se pusieron en retaguardia, mientras las armas de los otros eran cargadas, todos se miraban entre amenazantes y arrogantes. — Que sorpresa que estés vivo, Orochimaru —. Comento con cierto tono de burla.

—Lo mismo digo, "Madara" —. Comento levantando las manos haciendo que sus dedos se vieran cuando se cerraron y se abrieron, de la capucha salió un hombre con piel realmente pálida, cabello negro largo y sedoso y ojos amarillos, los presentes observaban indiferentes al hombre.

—Y que te trae por aquí —. Pregunto tranquilo el hombre pero sin mover un solo dedo para que sus hombres dejaran de mirarlo por si se atrevía a hacer algo.

—Al igual que tu fui citado por ese hombre —. El de traje se arreglo la corbata y asintió el otro encapuchado dejo caer su capa dejando ver unos cabellos de color plata, amarrado con una coleta atrás de esta, y unos grandes anteojos, todos se miraban entre atentos y dispuestos a atacar por si algo se aparecía.

—Creo que escuchaste lo suficiente, no es así ¿Orochimaru? —. Pregunto el hombre, el pelinegro simplemente asintió con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, el hombre vestido con un traje de cabello oscuro levanto la mano tronando sus dedos, dejando ver que tres hombres habían hecho que tres personas cayeran delante de sus ojos vendadas, los ojos de los tres se abrieron, pero en especial los de Obito al tener a Madara de la otra dimensión, alargo una sonrisa burlona al sentir gruñir a Madara dentro de su mente. — Ahora que ven a sus dobles, mi hermano les dirá su vida en el otro mundo, espero que disfruten y decidan si los matan o no —. Al notar las reacciones de los tres frunció el ceño ya que se notaban realmente tranquilos notando la sonrisa arrogante de el peliplata y pelinegro que miraban indiferentes a aquellos cuerpos.

—Orochimaru, en el otro mundo es un empleado de una compañía realmente poderosa, que se apellida "Namikaze" es el empleado del jefe de aquella compañía —. Comento cortante con unos papeles en mano, haciendo que el sannin frunciera el ceño. — 56 años, llevando 40 años trabajando para esa empresa vive en un ba… — El hombre no termino de hablar cuando una espada que había salido de la boca de la serpiente atravesaba por completo la cabeza del pelinegro que seguía hay sin hacerlo reaccionar matándolo al instante, la sangre comenzó a salir cubriendo por completo los ojos dos cuerpos haciendo que el cuerpo sin vida y sin cabeza caiga de la altura donde estaba rompiéndose por completo.

—Demasiada habladuría, no me gustaría que un idiota que se hacía pasar por mi estuviera trabajando para alguien de segunda mano, es estúpido —. Contesto cortante el hombre y los que venían del mundo no ninja abrieron los ojos realmente impresionados.

—A mi igual no me gustaría saber lo que hacia mi otra personalidad —. Comento tranquilo Kabuto haciendo unos sellos mientras una serpiente había salido de la capucha directo hacia el cuerpo de su otro yo matándolo al instante Madara salto delante del cuerpo de su persona que tembló un poco al sentir una mirada amenazante.

—Yo igual que los demás tengo que matar a mi otro yo —. Dijo burlón, pero miro el ojo atemorizante del otro hombre haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. — Si me hubieras visto con arrogancia, siendo déspota no te hubiera matado —. Gruño molesto enterrando su mano en el pecho del hombre sacando su corazón dejándolo caer para dar media vuelta mientras le daba un pequeño empujón con las caderas haciéndolo caer. — Lo lamento tanto —. Dijo aniñado colocando sus manos en las mejillas.

—U…ustedes —. Tembló la voz del hombre pero luego el amplio su sonrisa al saber que esos sujetos completamente despiadados habían aceptado trabajar para él. — Esto es lo mejor que he visto —.

—Kabuto —. Susurro Orochimaru, el hombre asintió haciendo rápidamente unos sellos Madara levanto la mano evitando que sus hombres hicieran un movimiento.

—Solo es una criatura del bosque —. Comento indiferente Kabuto con los ojos en marcas moradas al igual que Orochimaru dando a entender que estaba en modo ermitaño. — Un neko para ser más exactos —. Susurro mirando hacia abajo donde un gran símbolo negro apareció dejando salir rápidamente una serpiente blanca.

—Tsk —. Se quejo uno de los hombre que estaba con Madara y no había dicho absolutamente nada luego de mucho tiempo, todos lo miraron de reojo y Madara como se divertía con sus amigos lo miro emocionado a ver que iba a decir. — ¡Ya me aburrí! —. Grito como niño pequeño el pelirrojo con las puntas rubias tirándose al suelo haciendo berrinche. — ¡Primero nos sacan de nuestro hermoso entrenamiento para venir a aquí a aguantar la charla de dos idiotas humanos sencillos, el jefazo y dos raros hombres que parecen pedófilos en el día de las brujitas disfrazados de serpiente —. Seguía quejándose ante la mirada fulminante de los cuatro. — ¡Y ahora aparecerá un neko! ¡Que el día no puede ir peor! ¡Y cuando quiero ir a hacer pedazos a el gato escurridizo me detiene Madara porque una mascota serpentina ira a atraparlo! ¡Que día tan aburrido! —. Grito siguiendo con su berrinche haciendo que a todos les salga una gota de sudor.

— ¡Tsk! ¡No te puedes quedar callado aunque sea una vez en toda tu puta existencia! —. Grito la pelimorada mirándolo furiosa este le devolvió la mirada y los otros dos rodaron los ojos, mientras que Madara sonreía burlón bajo su máscara. — ¿Piensas que no estamos aburridos? A parte de que estaba entrenando tan de buenas con 100 ninjas de la niebla y no, "Nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer" —. Trato de imitar la voz aniñada de Madara sacándole una risilla a este. — Y claro como nosotros somos buenas personas, corrimos como él como si fuera nuestra niñera —. Seguía con su monologo.

—Algo se acerca… rápidamente con la serpiente —. Comento cortante el castaño de ojos jade que se encontraba apoyado en el árbol leyendo tranquilamente, el rubio que había guardado las cartas asintió levantándose de un salto tomando el mango de su espada dispuesto a atacar.

—Este olor —. Dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño haciendo que todos lo miraran interrogante, menos los ninjas presentes. — Es azufre… ¡OH LA SERPIENTE SE QUEMA! —. Grito dramático, todos giraron el rostro al ver a una niña con aspecto gatuno alejarse de la víbora gigante que estaba siendo quemada. — Oh, y es una gatita —. Susurro sensual dispuesto a ir a salvarla cuando una mancha castaña había bajado rápidamente los que no lo conocían parpadearon un par de veces, porque escucharlo hablar antes había sonado realmente serio y arrogante.

El grito de la mujer los saco del shock del momento al ver al castaño con una sonrisa arrogante delante de la serpiente, mientras esta permanecía sentada pero su rostro se notaba en un pequeño shock, era hermosa la chica, tenía un cabello largo ondulado de color castaño rojizo, sus ojos eran gatunales de color azul, y tenía unas hermosas orejas negras, y una hermosa cola sensual y atractiva, sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas y su cuerpo convulsionaba en cualquier momento, se notaba a leguas que había luchado con la serpiente mas no se notaba que estuviera cerca de la victoria, la chica vestía una blusa de manga larga que solo le cubría el pecho dejando ver un poco unas bragas rojas.

— ¿Estás bien? Gatita —. La chica levando la mirada topándose con un apuesto y galante chico que tenia la katana enterrada en el hocico de la serpiente cuando la había matado, todos lo miraban con una gota de sudor menos Madara y sus compañeros que miraban arrogantes al chico y uno lo fulminaba con la mirada porque él quería conquistarla.

—Si… —. Susurro nerviosa.

—Me alegro —. Puso una sonrisa completamente grande en sus dientes, todos lo miraban incrédulos, repito excepto sus compañeros para luego parpadear un par de veces al notar que la chica tenia la espada en el estomago y boto una gran cantidad de sangre de sus labios. — Aunque me alegra mas el saber que no estabas espiando —. Comento sarcástico sacando la espada del estomago de la gata dejando que su cuerpo cayera por completo al suelo, esta se restregó mas al piso sintiéndose completamente débil, dedicando una mirada entrecortada al hombre. — Bien es hora de jugar —. Su mano la levanto y un gran rayo se había formado en su mano asombrando a los que no lo conocían, en especial a Orochimaru que miro a "Madara" que se notaba totalmente tranquilo, preguntándose de dónde saca a ninjas tan poderosos. — Bye-Bye Neko-chan —. Su voz se escucho con cierto lamento, pero era claro que era burlona, el rayo se había convertido en una lanza e iba directo a la chica.

* * *

—Aquí habla "La chica con el cabello extraño de color chicle", acabo de ver un rayo caer del cielo y siento los chakras poderosos cada vez más cerca, aviso a "El sensual y atractivo hombre de la aldea de la hoja numero 1, el papi de todas las mujeres, y conocedor de las perversiones más grande" —. Todos escuchaban con una gota de sudor a Sakura que seguía el juego tranquilamente. — Entraremos en combate en menos de lo que canta un gallo al notar que debe joder a los humanos para que se despierten, estamos saliendo de la frontera de las señalizaciones, el rayo se hace cada vez más grande —. Informo la mujer, sin dejar que del otro lado sea contestado ya que habían tomado una decisión, los ninjas se asomaron un poco mirando como un hombre manejaba el rayo a su placer haciendo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke. — Tsk… entramos en batalla van a matar a alguien —. Dijo alterada la pelirosa la señal se corto al momento de que el rayo soltó un gran sonido.

* * *

—A…au…auxilio… —. Susurro asustada la chica que cerro completamente los ojos el rayo había dado completamente en su cuerpo haciendo un gran sonido, pero luego el chico frunció el ceño al igual que sus compañeros al no sentir sangre ni el olor siquiera, Orochimaru y Madara miraban indiferente el lugar sabiendo que había paso, pero luego fruncieron el ceño al igual que Kabuto al reconocer el chakra que estaba protegiendo a la chica.

Una mano había salido de donde estaba escuchando con un simple chasquido de dedos las flores de alrededor habían inmovilizado a más de uno de los que se encontraban, otros miraban indiferentes la zona de batalla, cuando una corpulenta y hermosa pelirosa se había levantando sujetando en manos a la hermosa chica con orejas de gato, delante de ella había un pelinegro agitado sujetando las dos espadas mirando como toda la corriente de estas se dirigía al suelo.

Todos los que no lo conocían ensancharon los ojos, pero luego los relajaron en especial los ninjas que ahora pertenecían a Akatsuki. Madara y Orochimaru alargaron su sonrisa arrogante sabiendo que la última vez que habían visto a la chica mostro todas sus habilidades pero observándola bien había visto que con solo un dedo había hecho un gran agujero del cual había caído el castaño cerrándose de una, ninguno cambio su expresión a diferencia de los que estaban en los arboles mirando indiferentes la batalla que se aproximaba.

—Sin duda cada vez que te veo me enamoras más, Saku-chan —. Susurro sensual con voz ronca y arrogante el pelinegro mirando a la mujer sentado en una rama. — ¡Era de esperarse de una mocosa que heredo todos los poderes del clan Doragon! —. Dijo moviendo su cuerpo en forma de gusano con voz aniñada.

—Y yo cada vez que te veo me provoca matarte… mira que seguís vivo con todo el descaro del mundo luego de aquellos años en los que pensábamos haberte derrotado —. Gruño molesta apretando los puños al igual que Sasuke pero este estaba a su espalda mirando con el ceño fruncido a su ex maestro.

—No puedo creer que todavía sigas vivo —. Comento cortante el pelinegro mirando con infinito odio a Orochimaru que agrandaba su sonrisa arrogante.

—Valla, valla que tenemos aquí —.

De un momento a otro un rubio apareció detrás de Madara a una velocidad increíble incrustando un Rasengan en su espalda, pero este lo atravesó haciendo que el rubio sonriera arrogante colocando su mano en la rama dando un gran salto al momento de que estrello el jutsu en la rama que se rompió por el rápido movimiento del pelinegro, pero este lo que no se espero fue un chidori que se dirigía a él rápidamente así que tuvo que utilizar de nuevo su jutsu tele trasportador para evitarlo haciendo que este se estrellara contra el árbol, los hombres de negocio miraban con los ojos bien abiertos a ese par de hombres, de un momento a otro la pelirosa había aparecido a una velocidad increíble delante del pelinegro golpeando su estomago, el hombre salió volando estrellándose en el árbol con una sonrisa arrogante bajo su máscara, la chica se quedo en el árbol observando con el ceño fruncido a el enemigo.

—Como siempre, tan coordinados —. Dijo con recelo mirando a los dos que aterrizaron a lado de la pelirosa dejándola en el centro, debajo de donde estaba un castaño sosteniendo a la chica con orejas y cola de gato, un pelinegro con el peinado en forma de piña, un aburrido castaño rojizo y un pelilila burlón.

—En fin, quien iba a pensar que los de Konoha aparecerían dañando la diversión pero ya es tarde hemos hecho un trato —. Comento tranquilo el pelinegro llamando la atención de todos. — Déjenme informarles algo —. Orochimaru lo miro interrogante sabiendo que le iba a decir todo a esos tres, pero igual no despegaba la mirada burlona. — Este bosque tiene una historia realmente frecuente, pero se la resumiré porque me da flojera, da la casualidad que en este bosque existe una cueva gigante de la cual trasporta a las personas a otra dimensión. ¡Pero no se sorprendan! Es algo natural como verán existen criaturas — comento señalando a la mujer con aspecto de gato — ¡También! existen criaturas mágicas, como los Inu, Usagi, entre otros, pero no se preocupen todos los que viven aquí son totalmente indefensos —. Dijo restándole importancia — Pero que creen, acabamos de conocer a un sujeto que nos ayudara a obtener poder en las dos dimensiones — seguía hablando del clima mientras los hombres lo miraban como si estuviera loco diciendo su plan a los cuatro vientos. — Pero algo se me hizo más interesante… ¿Qué piensan ustedes tres? Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun —. Comento mirando a los mencionados.

—Estúpido plan —. Susurro cortante el pelinegro.

—Valla y pensar que mi semen y espermatozoides piensan más que tú, la ultima vez me vi una película donde aliens shinobi pensaban con el pene, mas nunca pensé que estos en realidad tuvieran más neuronas que un idiota que se cree malo —. Comento el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo sonreír a sus amigos que estaban a sus lados, mientras los que estaban abajo soltaron una larga carcajada, los que aparentaron mas fueron Shikamaru y Neji.

—Pregunta —. Todos voltearon de reojo al ver que Souji levantaba la mano mirando a los tres que estaban en el árbol mirándolos interesantes. — ¿Cómo es que Naruto-kun llego? —. Pregunto mirando al rubio que sonrió arrogante.

—Jutsu de invocación —. Comentaron cortantes la pelirosa y el pelinegro.

—Suigetsu lo hizo —. Menciono Sasuke señalando a Suigetsu que levanto la mano. — Al momento de reconocer el chakra y que Karin hizo una mueca extraña al hablar sobre el pensé que lo conocía así que hicimos tranquilamente un pergamino para invocar al dobe por si era ese sujeto — comento señalando a Madara.

—En fin —. La pelirosa rodo los ojos. — Es tonta tu pregunta, es estúpido su plan y por si fuera poco hiciste que cuatro nuevos miembros se unieran a Akatsuki, ¿Qué no te cansas nunca? Porque no te vas y te mueres de una vez por todas estoy cansada de estar enfrentándome siempre a las misma tarugadas de un momento a otro hablas con tu voz gruesa y arrogante y de un momento a otro te comportas como una niña ¡Tienes más vida que un maldito gato! O es que ¡Te apoderaste de la inmortalidad del cangrejo! Porque cualquiera de las dos se me hace estúpida —. Grito señalándolo y a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver el comportamiento de la chica.

—Porque tan desesperada preciosa —. Detrás de ella el mismo castaño que fue enterrado por su fuerza descomunal estaba atrás de ella amenazándola con una espada, Neji, Souji que miraron todo simplemente se mantenían inmunes, Shikamaru miraba con indiferencia la pelea mientras que Suigetsu había bostezado aburrido. Orochimaru alargo su sonrisa mientras que Madara hacia lo mismo Kabuto estaba haciendo rápidamente unos sellos, mientras que los otros Akatsuki mantenían la mirada aburrida y los demás impresionados.

— ¿Tanto tiempo te tomo salir del agujerito? —. Pregunto con burla, el hombre frunció el ceño y la pelimorada soltó una carcajada.

—Tsk —. Gruño con molestia pero sintió dos pares de mirada fulminantes, una azulada y una negra, el chico levanto una ceja interesado mientras estos hacían rápidamente unos sellos encajando el jutsu en el cuerpo del hombre haciendo que los que no se habían dado cuenta abrieran los ojos impresionados, menos los chicos de Konoha, junto al par de idiotas que estaban a su alrededor.

—Maldita sea —. Gruño el rubio al ver que un clon de rayo desapareció haciendo que todos giraran a ver al hombre castaño alado de una pelimorada divertida.

—Tsk, y pensar que le íbamos a dar por lo menos —. Dijo frustrado el pelinegro mirando como el cuerpo de la pelirosa cayo convirtiéndose en troncos.

—Eso les pasa por idiotas, les dije que no sean tan apresurados. ¿Por qué creen que Tsunade-vieja-sama no les ha encargado un equipo? —. Preguntaba como niña buena negando lentamente.

—Por infantiles —. Contesto Neji y Shikamaru haciendo que estos los fulminaran con la mirada, Suigetsu y Souji soltaron una larga carcajada.

— ¡Pero tu tampoco tienes equipo! —. Grito señalando Naruto a la pelirosa que rodo los ojos fastidiada y todos se estaban preguntando que si esos tres se tomaban claramente la misión completamente serio a parte de estar rodeado de criminales de rango S

—Eso es porque soy demasiado hermosa y demasiado poderosa para manejar un grupo de apestosos genin —. Dijo tranquila restándole importancia.

—O será porque eres una apestosa ninja que simplemente hace las cosas a tu gusto y no sabes enseñar —. Comento burlón el pelinegro siendo fulminado por la pelirosa que rápidamente esquivo dos shuriken que fueron lanzados por esta clavándose en la rama que estaba entre el helicóptero y los hombres de negocios.

— ¡Ya dejen la maldita payasada! —. Grito el rubio mirando a los tres mientras los fulminaba, de sus manos una gran cantidad de fuego fue lanzada hacia los tres que se miraron entre sí sonriendo burlones, aunque notaron que las llamas se hacían cada vez más grande al estar llegando a sus cuerpos, la pelirosa rápidamente hizo unos sellos a una velocidad increíble. — Lenta —. Susurro

— ¿Seguro? —. Comento con burla — **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu! —. **Grito la pelirosa al momento de que se creó una columna con forma de dragón, que se dispuso a lanzar de la misma manera una gran cantidad de agua de la boca directo hacia las bolas de fuego consumiéndolas, la chica frunció el ceño al ver que no le hacía de todo efecto haciendo que el rubio alargara su sonrisa para crecer el poder del fuego.

**"¡Evaporación!"** pensó la pelirosa sin cambiar su rostro levantando el rostro mostrando lentamente una sonrisa triunfal. "**Así que maneja el fuego a su voluntad, al igual que el sujeto castaño sexy maneja el rayo de la naturaleza a su voluntad sin chakra**" la chica miro hacia adelante sintiendo como una gran corriente de aire hacia más grande las bolas de fuego. **"¡Mierda!"** pensó cubriendo su cuerpo al momento de sentir las bolas de fuego cerca cerrando los ojos por el gran poder.

— ¿No te enseñaron a esquivar? —. Pregunto el pelinegro tranquilo bajando rápidamente del árbol con la pelirosa en brazos, la chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido y este simplemente se dedicaba a mirarla burlón mientras levantaba la vista observando cómo su amigo estaba delante de ellos con el modo del zorro en todo su cuerpo.

—Es un potente jutsu de fuego —. Susurro mirando al chico que luchaba contra Naruto y este lo evitaba, cuando Naruto salto miro como este toco la rama donde estaba haciendo que el árbol se hiciera completamente cenizas. — Wow —. Silbo impresionada

— ¿Cenizas? Posee el elemento fuego y viento, hace más poderosas sus técnicas, pero convertir las cosas en cenizas… que clase de jutsu es ese —. Pregunto impresionado el pelinegro.

—Es un kekkei tota —. Menciono tranquila la pelimorada mirando a el rubio que seguían luchando valga la redundancia con el zorro rubio. — Posee el elemento quemar y el elemento explosión, haciendo que al momento de combinarlos le dé el elemento "ceniza" —. Comento tranquila haciendo una seña con sus manos.

—Eso es imposible —. Menciono anonada la pelirosa mirando la pelea mientras seguía en los brazos de Sasuke.

—Esto me aburre ¿Por qué ustedes dos no pelean y dejan los coqueteos para después? —. Pregunto Madara emocionado viendo como los dos se sonrojaban por completo alejándose del otro mirando con el ceño fruncido a Madara que se divertía a costa de ellos dos.

—Oye Madara —. La pelimorada salto a su lado al igual que los otros tres mirando curioso sobre donde le dirigía la mirada la chica. — ¿Por qué no solo los atacamos y los matamos? —. Pregunto interesante la chica. — Son idiotas de Konoha, que obedecen a un idiota y estúpido kage, me aburre mirarlos —. Susurro de la misma manera, los demás giraron a ver a Madara dándole a entender que estaban de acuerdo.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, como ver que ganaremos por el trato —. Comento Orochimaru saltando a su lado al igual que Kabuto, los seis miraron como mas ninjas de la hoja habían llegado hacia donde estaba el castaño, el castaño rojizo, el pelilila y el pelinegro aburrido, dejando ver a un peliplata, un castaño con aspecto perruno, un perro de color blanco, dos hermosas señoritas una castaña y la otra una peliazul, un semáforo digo una pelirroja, un peli naranja y un cejón.

—Déjame eso a mí —. Susurro burlón el peliplateado mirando interesante a los ninjas que fruncieron el ceño, de un movimiento rápido hizo varios sellos uniendo la palma de sus manos al tiempo. — **Kuchiyose:**_**Edo Tensei **__—. De un momento a otro varias capsulas en el suelo se hicieron presentes, todos se pusieron en posición de pelea mientras estas se abrían lentamente. _

— ¿Edo Tensei? —. Pregunto interrogante Madara para ver las capsulas.

—No es un edo tensei cualquiera — comento arrogante Orochimaru viendo como los ninjas de Konoha abrían los ojos aterrorizados. Un rubio muy parecido a Naruto había salido lentamente de aquel lugar al igual que una pelirroja de hermosa figura también parecida al rubio, a su lado un hombre de figura realmente potente y de aspecto aterrador apareció mirando intimidante a los hombres, Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina miraban sin vida a los que estaban delante de ellos.

— ¿Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki y Jiraiya? —. Pregunto burlón y interesado el pelinegro haciendo que el rubio dirigiera una mirada hacia los nombrados haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran completamente provocando que el rubio se acercara rápidamente a este, la pelirosa frunció el ceño haciendo unos jutsus de manera rápida.

— Suiton: Mizu Rabba—. Susurro la pelirosa al momento de mandar una gran cantidad de agua de sus labios dándole de lleno al rubio que iba a golpear al valga de nuevo la redundancia al otro tres shinobi saltaron colocándose delante de sus amigos que miraban con el ceño fruncido hacia las tres invocaciones, los otros miraron burlones al rubio que llego sacudiendo su cabello con fuerza fulminando con la mirada a la pelirosa.—La próxima te desquitas, están llegando como cucarachas, es mejor irnos —. Dijo señalando a los hombres de negocio que había comenzando a subir en el helicóptero todo asintieron cuando este comenzó a hacer un ruido tremendo haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos a excepción del rubio de hermosos ojos azules que miraba incrédulo y sin créelo a sus padres y a su padrino.—Sakura, ¿No piensas seguirlos? —. Pregunto furioso el rubio que estaba desprendiendo un gran aura asesino, la pelirosa lo miro de reojo y regreso la vista a las personas delante de ellos.—No, luego del dato de Madara sabemos perfectamente que hacen aquí, así que unas horas que pasen al otro lado no creo que hagan mucho —. Comento restándole importancia. — Tenemos que encargarnos de un asunto antes, tenemos delante de nosotros al cuarto Hokage, Jiraiya-sama y la madre de Naruto Kushina Uzumaki —.—Solo vete, maldición —. Gruño molesto el rubio pero su voz sonó entrecortada dando señales de que estaba llorando, la pelirosa miro a Sasuke y este asintió caminando tranquilamente hacia el rubio colocando sus manos en los hombros de este, el chico levanto la mirada viendo a sus dos amigos.—Jiraiya-sama espero que no tome represarías contra nosotros en el mas allá —. Dijo burlona la pelirosa, los que estaban delante de ella no tenían ni un solo sentimiento, pero al momento de que ella hablo el hombre rápidamente se movió quedando delante de ellos, la pelirosa pateo a Naruto junto con Sasuke dando un salto en el aire haciendo unos sellos rápidamente. — ¡Hanaton: Hi no Hana! —. Grito la pelirosa al momento de que flores de cerezo que se habían convertido en fuego iban rápidamente hacia los tres que estaban ahí, la pelirosa giro su cuerpo al mirar a los que estaban en shock. — ¡Despierten de una maldita vez! ¡Neji! ¡Llévatela de aquí! ¡Lee, Kiba, Tenten vallan con Neji! —.Grito señalándolos los mencionados reaccionaron rápido y comenzaron a correr de un rápido movimiento el cuarto había aventado un Kunai pero Kakashi lo había tomado haciendo que su maestro apareciera delante de sus ojos con mirada indiferente. —Lo siento, sensei —. Susurro Kakashi al momento de golpear el estomago del cuarto mandándolo a volar detrás de él sintió la presencia de una mujer y trago en seco al saber quién era pero el golpe nunca llego al ver a Juugo con el sello maldito que de hecho ya lo controlaba sosteniendo la mano de la mujer, la pelirosa suspiro aliviada sintiendo como alguien golpeaba su estomago mandándola a volar hacia el hueco de un árbol.—Tsk… maldita sea… —. Se quejo la pelirosa levantándose un poco mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la batalla, donde Naruto había comenzado a luchar contra su padre a la par de Sasuke, a lo lejos se veía a Kushina luchando contra Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin mientras que Hinata y Souji intentaban detener al peliblanco.—No tienen sentimientos, será más fácil sellarlos pero Naruto está demasiado cegado —. Susurro viendo los débiles golpes de Naruto. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara un poco alejado de la escena junto a la pelirosa que se levanto de un salto.—Pero sabes que ya se le pasara —. Comento restándole importancia y Kakashi comenzó a reír bajo su máscara. — Yo preparare el jutsu de sellado de mi clan para agarrar sus almas con los dragones mientras trata de que ninguno se escape —. Kakashi asintió desapareciendo en una nube de humo, la chica quito un poco de su sangre haciendo unos jutsus rápidamente. — Kuchiyose no jutsu —. Delante de ella aparecieron dos dragones con forma humana, la pelirosa los miro a ambos y estos se arrodillaron en forma de respeto. — Alala, Evan necesito que me den el pergamino del jutsu de sellado de almas —. Los dragones asintieron y rápidamente hicieron una secuencia de jutsus haciendo que el pergamino se abriera ante los ojos de la pelirosa. — Bien —. Trono sus dedos comenzando a la pelea se notaba a Sasuke y Naruto con una velocidad realmente inimaginable luchando contra el cuarto Hokage, estaban a la par atacaban y este esquivaba al igual que al revés este atacaba y los dos chicos esquivaban, era demasiado rápido Naruto cubría su cuerpo completamente con el chakra del zorro y Sasuke tenía activado el mangekyo sharingan. Los dos se miraban entre cómplices haciendo rápidamente un sello para mirar como sus clones corrían hacia el rubio mayor, Naruto quedo con un clon que comenzó a hacer el rasengan mientras que Sasuke hacia rápidamente los sellos para el clones de los dos desaparecieron haciendo que el cuarto apareciera delante de los dos los chicos alargaron una sonrisa haciendo que el rasengan y el chidori atravesara el cuerpo del rubio, los dos sonrieron arrogantes sintiéndose victoriosos pero chasquearon la lengua al ver que solo era un clon, los dos dejaron de moverse saltando cuando un rasengan había provenido del suelo directo a dos se miraron entre si y se alzaron de hombros para seguir luchando, mirando de reojo como la pelirosa de su amiga hacia rápidamente unos sellos. Más alejados se encontraban luchando contra Kushina Juugo y Suigetsu mientras Karin hacia sellos rápidamente diciendo donde la mujer se lograba escabullir, los hombres del equipo ex taka se dirigían a donde ellas le decía golpeando fuerte a la mujer con taijutsu, mientras que Suigetsu intentaba golpearla con la espada pero esta era muy rápida que se podrían observar sus reflejos Suigetsu y Juugo se miraron entre sí arrogantes volteando el rostro hacia el semáforo mientras hacían unos sellos para que se acercara, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Suigetsu la lanzo haciendo que cayera junto a Kushina unos metros alejados de ellos, Suigetsu tomo su espada y salto hasta colocarla en el estomago de la pelirroja mirándola arrogante mientras Karin estaba en los brazos de Juugo realmente dos miraron de reojo hacia donde estaba la Haruno que había comenzado a ser cubierta por un gran brillo de un color extraño. Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo con la pierda doblada mirando cómo se movía rápidamente el castaño de cabellos rojizos haciéndole una gran competencia a el legendario sannin, maestro de los sapos, el chico salto haciendo unos sellos rápidamente inflando su pecho cayendo en una rapa colocando su mano cerca de sus labios lanzando una gran cantidad de fuego por esta. Pero lo que sorprendió más que se hizo más grande al tener contacto con unas flores que rápidamente se dirigieron al sannin encendidas en un fuego realmente gigante."Hanaton: Futto bufo" (Elemento flor: Tempestad del viento hirviendo) pensó al momento de que las flores llenas de una gran cantidad de fuego cubrieran por completo al legendario sannin que estaba más muerto que vivo, pero sintió que algunas espinas habían sido lanzadas hacia el haciéndolo saltar bajando a la roca donde yacía la peliazul tomándola y cargándola como princesa para de un salto terminar en una rama más alejada.—Lo siento —. Se disculpo la peliazul pero el castaño coloco su mano en la cabeza de esta mientras hacía unos sellos rápidamente.— ¿Sabes encerrar en el trigrama? —. Pregunto interesado y la chica asintió. — Hazlo —.La peliazul como pudo se paro y hizo la pose que siempre hacia al momento de las batallas, la chica sintió su pierna más ligera mirando de reojo que el castaño a su lado era un clon mientras fruncía el ceño mirando al sannin, la chica giro un poco su cuerpo y de su cuerpo comenzó a salir chakra.—Hakke Rokujūyon Shō —. Susurro la peliazul mirando al sujeto que se acercaba mientras un símbolo que solo se logro observar por el byakugan sus piernas se movieron lanzando el primer golpe que le dio a Jiraiya impidiendo que se lograra mover, los golpes comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza, haciendo que la chica gritara las veces que lo golpeaba para luego detenerse y sonreír satisfecha, pero sintió un dolor en su pierna y cayo con esta en el suelo.—Doton: Domu —. A lado de la Hyuga apareció rápidamente el castaño rojizo haciendo que de su mano se formara una gran lanza de tierra que fue lanzada hacia el sannin del cual sin poder moverse todavía le atravesó por completo el estomago, el chico sonrió arrogante y la peliazul cansada bajo la cabeza tratando de regular la respiració chico giro a ver a su hermana y sonrió con arrogancia al ver los dragones que estaban con ella tomo a Hinata y salto alejándose del lugar, los demás también habían hecho lo mismo y Kakashi enterró en un jutsu de tierra al cuarto sin que este se diera cuenta mientras saltaba al igual que los demás de el pergamino habían salido dos látigos que atraparon a cada cuerpo sacándolos de donde estaba haciendo que estos comenzaran a desaparecer, la pelirosa miro con indiferencia como los cuerpos recuperaban el color de ojos y eran atrapados por una gran luz que dejaba ver que estos estaban interesados viendo a quien había liberado su alma.—Padre…Madre…Ero-sennin —. El susurro del rubio hizo que los tres ensancharon los ojos al ver a Naruto pero luego lo relajaron al ver la expresión boba que tenia porque estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.—Lo sentimos Naruto, creo que hice sufrir a tus amigos —. Susurro la peliroja mirando de reojo con los que había luchado que sonreían arrogantes pero luego rio un poco.—Yo también, veo que has crecido bastante Souji —. Comento Jiraiya alagando al castaño rojizo que hizo ampliar más su sonrisa. — Tu también, Naruto —. Pero luego dirigió su mirada a Sasuke y abrió los ojos sorprendidos a su lado apareció la pelirosa mientras este sonreía orgulloso. — Y lo conseguiste, lo hiciste regresar al verdadero camino, estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto —. El rubio amplio mas su sonrisa mientras Sasuke giraba su cabeza a un lado bufando y la pelirosa sonreía burlona.—Yo lamento causarte problemas de nuevo, Kakashi —. El peliplata miro a su sensei y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto mientras sonreía bajo su máscara notando por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. — Naruto, sigue creciendo y vuélvete más fuerte —. Susurro su padre con una sonrisa dulce.—Sí, padre —. Susurro de un momento a otro el pergamino comenzó a cerrarse.—Lo siento Naruto, tengo que sellarlo —. La pelirosa hizo rápidamente unos sellos y los tres los miraban a los que conocían con orgullo, mientras la pelirroja dirigió una mirada detrás del rubio al ver a una peliazul que lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna y dulce, esta rio un poco y miro a su hijo.—Al parecer la persona que te entrego su corazón no es igual que yo, Eh Naruto —. Menciono con total tranquilidad su madre todos abrieron los ojos sorprendido pero esta le dirigió una mirada a Hinata haciéndola sonrojar mas. — Espero que si estés de acuerdo a entregarle tu corazón Naruto —. El rubio se sonrojo a más no poder desviando la mirada haciendo reír a Sakura mientras que su padre sonreía orgulloso.—No creo mucho, Hinata-chan tiene una fiera dentro —. Susurro con burla Sakura sacando a la peliazul de onda sonrojándose por completo mientras se tapo su rostro completamente avergonzada.— ¡S…Sakura-chan! —. Todos ampliaron su sonrisa y más Sakura que lentamente miro a los que estaban dentro de aquel lugar.— ¿Qué? Despídete de los suegros antes de que se vallan —. Comento señalándolos haciendo sonrojar mas a la pareja ante la mirada de todos, Naruto rezaba porque Neji no estuviera cerca ya que recordaba antiguas palizas por invitar a salir a la peliazul, mientras que Hinata no lo aguanto más y cayo desmayada. — Oh valla, no aguanto la presión —. Dijo con falso pesar y los tres hombres les salió una gota de sudor mientras que los demás la miraban burló miraron como aquellas almas desoladas se iban a descansar en paz mientras caían todos en el suelo respirando profundamente, la pelirosa giro a ver al equipo de Sasuke para luego mirar a su hermano y Hinata en el suelo respirando agitada, Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi estaban con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho pero se notaba que este subía y bajaba cansado.—Bien, ahora hay que dividirnos —. Todos miraron a la pelirosa levantando una ceja. — Unos regresaran a darle el informe a la Hokage de lo que está pasando y otros iremos tras Madara, el pedófilo maestro de Sasu-chan y el resto de la panda de borrachos —. Todos miraron a Sakura con una gota de sudor pero luego Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.—Bien… así nos dividiremos…

* * *

·· Mundo no ninja ··(An: A que se me ha pegado llamarlo así, no le encuentro otro nombre :P el único que se me ocurre es mundo mágico x'D)En un gran y hermoso invernadero que se notaban que estaban grande flores cubriendo por completo la entrada del lugar, dejando ver toda clase de flores, aromas, y belleza, en el centro había una gran fuente, que tenia la estatua de él fundador de la escuela, con el símbolo de esta misma, mas adelante había una serie de muebles y en el centro una mesa llena de libros y tasas elegantes, dándole un aura hermoso y un hermoso rubio sonriente caminando agarrado de la mano a una peliazul demasiado hermosa, mientras que detrás de ello va un pelinegro con la mirada gacha, solo notándose sus grandes de ellos estaba un hermoso castaño de ojos perla que ya conocieron anteriormente, a su lado estaba con las piernas cruzadas una hermosa rubia de cuatro coletas, de ojos profundos verdes que estaba acostado con las piernas cruzadas en las piernas de un hermoso pelinegro con el peinado en forma de piña, y mirada aburrida mientras colocaba unas uvas en la boca de su novia, el chico parpadeaba un par de veces dejando salir un largo bostezo, a su lado estaba leyendo tranquilamente un hermoso pelirrojo de aspecto principesco, de ojos aguamarina, con un tatuaje en su frente con el kanji del amor, mirando interesado su lectura, mientras que jugando con un perro estaba un chico de cabellos castaños mirando interesado al perro que se encontraba en sus pies que era de un hermoso color blanco, mientras que acuchillada a su altura estaba su novia que hacia un lindo masaje, mientras este cerraba los ojos disfrutá seis levantaron la mirada topándose con el pelinegro que habían traído sus amigos, las chicas levantaron una ceja pero siguieron en lo que hacían mientras los hombres hicieron como que no lo vieron sabiendo que esos dos tenían la costumbre de llevar a gente rara a el invernadero, pero de pronto fruncieron el ceño al ver la mirada de los dos sobre los cinco.— ¡El es Sasuke-kun! —. Dijo Hinata alegre señalando al chico, eso les extraño más, pero de pronto lo miraron de arriba abajo y asintieron sabiendo que el pobre era un pedazo de carne sin cocer que iban a utilizar todo su potencial para convertirlo en un buen pedazo de carne.—Y es nuestro amigo ahora así que preséntense chicos —. Dijo Naruto restándole importancia ante la mirada de reproche de las chicas y los chicos miraban con cierta lastima al chico.—E…etto… mi nombre…es…Sasuke…Uchiha… —. Dijo nervioso tragando lentamente pero de pronto los corazones de las dos chicas aparecieron y se tiraron encima del chico abrazándolo ante los gruñidos de sus novios. — ¿¡Eh!? N…Naruto-kun…Hi…Hinata-chan... —.—Eres tan tímido y tan lindo ¿Por qué no te quitas esas gafas? —. Pregunto melosa Tenten dirigiendo sus manos a las gafas del chico que se puso más rojo pero se sonrojo mucho más cuando Temari había metido las manos debajo de su suéter, sin saber en qué momento.(An: Qué onda con esas locas, ahora son ninjas o que, Inner: Tú eres la loca que anda colocando eso sabes los celos que tengo que esas locas toqueteen a Sasuke. An: Ni que lo digas, puede parecer un nerd pero ese tipo está bien bueno, Sasori: Oigan que las escucho ¬¬ An: ¡Oh! Coloradito de mi alma estar por aquí _–se hace la santa-_ Inner es la que me convence a hablar así de Sasuke lo juro, Sasori: ¬¬)—Uh, pero que buen cuerpo formado tienes —. Menciono sobándolo de abajo hacia arriba pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien la tomaba de las caderas y se la llevaba, Tenten se alzo de hombros restándole importancia haciendo lo que Temari hacia antes abriendo los ojos sorprendida, mientras bajaba sus manos a la entrepierna del chico, este al sentir las manos de Tenten se sonrojo por completo pero este aumento más cuando un castaño la tomo de la cadera cargándola como si fuera un costal de papas.—Y…yo —. El chico trato de hablar pero los celosos novios lo fulminaron con la mirada haciendo tragar en seco.—Discúlpalas Uchiha —. Hablo cortante el castaño que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirando con una leve inclinación de rostro hacia el mayor. — Hyuga Neji, hermano mayor de esa chica —. Comento señalando a Hinata que se señalo ella misma con una sonrisa arrogante.—Nara Shikamaru, y esa pesgoste de mujer que no le tiene vergüenza a nada es MI novia Sabaku no Temari —. Comento resaltando la palabra mí haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera rápidamente, pasando la mirada hacia un castaño que se encontraba en el suelo con Tenten cruzada de brazos mirando molesta a su novio porque le había quitado la diversión de violar oralmente al nuevo juguete del rubio y la peliazul.—Inuzuka Kiba, y esta mujer —. Dijo señalando a su novia que lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada — Es Ama Tenten —. La chica seguía mirando hacia un lado completamente indignada. — Y el es Akamaru —. El perro ladro y el chico lo miro levemente para luego asentir.—Sabaku no Gaara —. Comento el pelirrojo al momento de despegar la vista del libro, pero luego la levanto al tiempo luego de decir su nombre, el chico supuso que era hermana de la rubia de coletas que trato de violarlo mientras observaba de reojo a todos.—Oh, solo falta la más importante de los nueve pero ella no está, seguramente se fue de parranda de nuevo con el viejo de mi primo —. Comento Naruto restándole importancia y el chico lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. — Si es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la más inteligente y tiene un cuerpo de los dioses y golpea más fuerte que un mamut —. Decía como si se tratase de un poema sacándole un suspiro soñadores a todos los que estaban hay para después sonreír burlones al ver el sonrojo del Uchiha.— ¿E…ella le gusta a todos…? —. Pregunto mirándolos y estos les devolvieron la mirada comenzando a reír, pero el chico no despegaba la mirada de todos.—Nah —. Dijeron al tiempo volviendo su mirada en lo que hací chico se sentó en una silla mientras los miraba a todos entretenidos, doblo la mirada a Hinata y Naruto que se encontraban viendo revistas de peluquerías mientras señalaban peinados realmente extraños, el chico levanto una ceja pero luego suspiro acomodándose sus gafas, esas personas que decían ser populares en la escuela estaban junto con el disfrutando tranquilamente del sonido llamo la atención del pelinegro, giro lentamente al teléfono del estar mientras el castaño bajaba una revista "Play Boy" tomando tranquilamente el celular colocándolo en su oído para abrir los ojos aburrido pero luego espantado.—Como puede ser que seas tan despistada, me dijiste "_Neji-san déjame en el salón de clases porque quiero estudiar_" y saliste a comprar algo y quedaste encerrada por una tonta broma de las porristas —. Decía sin cambiar su expresión y todos lo miraron interrogantes. — Iré para allá —. Comento cortante levantándose y cerrando el celular todos lo miraron incrédulos pero el castaño se alzo de hombros. — Mi tía me puso a cuidar a una chica problemática —. Dijo tranquilo comenzando a salir de aquel lugar ante la mirada de todos. — ¡Y tú con todos los gustos quieres tener problemas con ella! —. Grito burlón Naruto ganándose un gruñido por parte de Neji mientras chocaba las manos con Hinata que sonreía burlona a su hermano.

* * *

Una castaña estaba con la cabeza baja, y tembló un poco al sentir sus manos completamente sudadas, la chica dejo salir un largo suspiro de sus labios, las lagrimas caían por su rostro, miro lentamente hacia el frente, sabía que las escuela de Tokyo no eran como las de su ciudad natal, Tomoeda, pero no le quedaba de otra ella pidió traslado y su padre acepto por tener a su hija tan decidida, dejo salió otro suspiro y la puerta se abrió de una, la chica parpadeo muchas veces viendo a Neji con el ceño fruncido, y a las porristas detrás de él con la cabeza gacha, lo único que se le ocurrió fue que él las había amenazado.— ¿N…Neji-san? —.

—Vamos levántate Sakura-chan —. Dijo lento y fuerte la chica a tropezones se logro levantar mientras salía del armario a la vista de todas las porristas que la fulminaron con la mirada.

—Karin —. Hablo claro Neji, la pelirroja miro fulminante a la castaña para luego suspirar.

—Lamento lo que te hicimos, fue una mala jugada jugar con el juguete nuevo de Neji —. Dijo restándole importancia, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego bajo la cabeza decepcionada.

—No…no hay problema —. Dijo entrecortada volteando la mirada, pero se asombro al sentir que Neji tomaba su mano llevándosela de ahí.

—No escuches lo que dice Karin, la castaña de ojos marrones que estaba atrás de ella, Matsuri ha estado enamorada de mí desde primaria, pero yo nunca le he hecho caso, así que no te martiries por cosas tontas —. La chica asintió lentamente, y miro de reojo a Neji.

—P…pero Neji-san es cierto yo no soy nadie para estar con usted a ti todos te respetan…

—Sakura, deja de comportarte como una niña y vamos —. Dijo cortante y la chica se sorprendió un poco pero alargo una sonrisa al sentir que Neji apretaba más su mano.

**(An: Si acepto que al principio Neji quería con Sakura, pero más adelante conocerá a alguien que le robara el corazón con sus locuras, pero es que no soporte, me pareció lindo colocar a Neji X Sakura Kinomoto) **

* * *

El castaño y la hermosa castaña entraron al invernadero todos levantaron la mirada al ver a Neji entrar con expresión tranquila, la chica se sonrojo por completo al ver que todos la miraban interesados, Neji le hizo señas con sus manos y camino hacia sus amigos.

—Da la casualidad que esta mujer se llama igual que nuestra mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto ellos son mis amigos el zorro idiota Naruto Namikaze, la descerebrada femenina Hinata Hyuga de hecho es mi hermana, La chonguitos pervertida Tenten Ama, el perro faldero Kiba Inuzuka, La rubia pervertida Temari no Sabaku, su novio el aflojerado Shikamaru Nara, y el fosforito con problemas sobre el amor Gaara no Sabaku —. Presento, los chicos levantaron la mano, pero de pronto ella observo a un incomodo chico.

—Oh, el es Uchiha Sasuke, es nuevo en el grupo al igual que tu —. Dijo Hinata mirándola de arriba abajo, la chica se sonrojo por completo y esta le hizo señales a su amigo rubio. — Creo que te mereces un poco de cambio, el uniforme te queda muy holgado.

—Tienes los ojos hermosos, debes colocarte un poco de delineador en los ojos —. Siguió Naruto. — Y haces que te resalte el uniforme las caderas, que tal si te echas este brillo, mi madre lo saco no hace mucho a las empresas de estilistas y ha sido un éxito —. Dijo arrogante el rubio.

—No solo eso, deberías pasarle una plancha a tu cabello para que quede realmente liso, deberíamos empezar ahora —. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la sacaban de donde estaba para llevársela corriendo a una habitación.

— ¿Qué…les pasa? —. Pregunto impresionado Sasuke.

—Naruto es el hijo de una de las mejores empresarias en fabricaciones de maquillajes, cremas para el rostro todas son completamente eficaces y de las mejores, el chico tiene problemas cuando ve una hermosa piedra sin pulir me entiendes —. El chico asintió un poco. — Bueno y Hinata es la hija de la mejor amiga de Kushina, o sea que su madre es diseñadora de modas, esos dos han convivido toda su infancia junto a Neji, pero solo a ellos se le pego lo de su madre, cuando ven a algo que en un futuro ven que será hermoso lo convierten en belleza —. El chico se sorprendió un poco.

—En…entonces yo —.

—Básicamente eres como un juguete nuevo de ellos, pero es extraño que te trajeran, normalmente sus juguetes son simplemente en las clases —. Dijo Tenten restándole importancia. — Eso quiere decir que alguno de los dos te cogió cariño por cómo eres, Naruto es bueno observando a las personas y juzgándolas, por esa razón siempre ha estado junto a Hinata y ella con el ya que se conocen como la palma de su mano —. El chico se asombro un poco pero igual asintió, si ellos querían ser sus amigos o tomarlo como un juguete verdaderamente le emocionaba y le dolía un poco.

—No te pongas así decaído, esos dos están locos —. Dijo Gaara restándole importancia.

* * *

Una gran nube negra se formo en el cielo donde comenzaron a caer algunos cuerpos, encima de un peliplateado cayó un rubio de hermosos y tiernos rasgos zorrunos, encima de este cayo un sensual y hermoso pelinegro, encima de ellos cayo una dulce peliazul sentada encima del rubio sacándole el aire, encima del pelinegro cayo una sensual pelirosa de la misma manera de la peliazul, pero esta cayo de pie, mirando hacia la nada, mientras sus amigos y sensei se hundían mas.

—M…maldición Sakura levántate —. La chica bajo la mirada hacia un hermoso azabache que estaba más muerto que vivo, la chica levanto una ceja y se bajo de la pila de humanos ninjas con el alma afuera, la peliazul hizo lo mismo y miro horrorizada a su rubio amigo.

—N…Naruto-kun —.

—E…estoy bien Hinata-chan… no me zarandees —. La peliazul de ojos perla se detuvo mirando a su mejor amigo y amor de infancia con los ojos en forma de espiral, pero un gruñido los hizo salir de si mirando a Kakashi completamente muerto en vida en la tierra.

—Ups, olvidamos a Kakashi-sensei —. Dijo Sakura con las dos manos en las mejillas.

—Sensei —. Comenzaron a llamarlo todos mientras lo pokeaban, pero al ver que no respondía se rindieron comenzando a caminar y a pasear a su desmayado sensei, igual era Kakashi.

— ¿En donde mierda estamos? —. Preguntaron los cuatro al tiempo, delante de sus ojos había una gran ciudad donde habían televisores gigantes, carros por las calles, y todo completamente nuevo para su vista, los cuatro dirigieron una mirada hacia abajo donde la gente caminaba normal, con audífonos en el rostro, pero de lejos divisaron a dos persona conocidas, una de ellas era una hermosa y excitante pelirosa, y el otro para sorpresa de todos era un sensual y arrogante pelirrojo que caminaban riendo, la pelirosa dirigió sus manos hacia sus ojos tallándolos.

— ¿E…ese es Akasuna no Sasori? —. Pregunto la pelirosa tallando mas sus ojos, la pelirosa que iba con él lo abrazo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, y se guindaba como koala en su brazo, todos miraban la escena completamente impactados.

—Era de esperarse, en este mundo hay un doble de cada uno, recuerdan los cuerpos que encontramos en el mundo ninja, y los datos que estaban entre sus ropas —. Comento tranquilo Kakashi a su lado completamente sucio, pero este simplemente miraba hacia adelante.

—Al parecer en este mundo eres muy amiga de ese desgraciado —. Dijo Sasuke apretando los puños mirando como la pelirosa reía cuando el pelirrojo movía los labios.

—Tranquilo Sasuke, no hay que llamar la…

La pelirosa no termino cuando Sasuke de un movimiento realmente rápido había aparecido delante de la pareja, los otros suspiraron frustrados comenzando a correr hacia donde estaba este.

La pelirosa parpadeo un par de veces mirando a semejante hombre delante de ellos, Sasori levanto una ceja al ver que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, el chico bajo la mirada hacia su mejor amiga y luego la subió hacia el pelinegro que la miraba solo a ella.

—Hey panterita ¿Conoces a este sujeto? —. Pregunto en un susurro muy alto hacia la pelirosa que negó lentamente. — Bueno, al parecer el príncipe de hielo te conoce porque no deja de mirarte de arriba abajo, se que estas realmente buena pero no pensé que tanto —. Susurro burlón ganándose una mirada intimidante del pelinegro.

—Sasuke detente —. Una vos hizo que los dos miraran sobre el hombro del pelinegro, Sasori dejo que su mandíbula cayera al suelo, y la pelirosa parpadeaba un par de veces realmente impresionada, luego se miro a un espejo y miro a la mujer atrás del pelinegro quito al chico con una patada y se coloco delante de esta, la Haruno miraba interrogante a la otra Haruno y las dos se miraban intensamente.

—Sasori dime que estoy soñando —. Pidió la pelirosa.

—Estas soñando pantera —. Le contesto tranquilo el pelirrojo comiéndose con la mirada a la mujer de cabellos largos rosas, que se veía incluso más excitante que su amiga con la forma de vestir.

—No, no estás soñando —. Dijo la pelirosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura de su pecho. — Necesito hablar con vos, porque quiero que nos ayuden en algo —. Los chicos levantaron una ceja interrogantes.

—Mi casa está desocupada en estos momentos, mi tío no llega hasta la noche y no creo que al zorro idiota le moleste que usemos su sala como un centro para atender a gente extraña —. Comento restándole importancia, pero luego la pelirosa cayó en cuenta de los tres que estaban detrás de esos dos.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Naruto! ¡Tío! —. Grito alterada la pelirosa mirando hacia atrás de su doble, al doble de su tío, y al doble de sus dos mejores amigos.

—O mierda, también hay un doble de mi primo —. Dijo con un tic en el ojo Sasori, Sakura y Sasuke se dieron cuenta, pero giraron a ver que solo era Naruto. — Ya tengo a un idiota inteligente y arrogante fanático a los maquillajes y la ropa, no quiero que me torturen con otro, díganme que este es inteligente pero callado —. Los dos lo miraron con una gota de sudor y negaron.

—Es idiota de nacimiento —. Dijeron al tiempo y Sasori dejo salir un largo suspiro de alegría.

—Bien, vasta de charlas, estamos llamando mucho la atención, vamos pantera a mi casa que no está lejos —. La pelirosa asintió comenzando a caminar delante de los chicos, estos miraban la espalda de la chica, y miraban que estaba alegremente hablando con Sasori.

—Los mundos sí que son diferentes —. Susurro la pelirosa del mundo ninja, mirando como su doble se reía intensamente junto a la persona que hace años fue su enemigo.

—Sí, ni que lo digas —. Le repitió Sasuke en un gruñido mirando como su "amiga" del otro mundo iba contenta hablando con el pelirrojo.

* * *

Un gran helicóptero había aterrizado en una gran plataforma, de este había bajado un sensual rubio seguido por un grupo de hombres que tenían todos capucha, el chico hizo señales de que el helicóptero se podía retirar, así que el simplemente levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, quitando una gota de sudor que había caído por la lluvia, giro lentamente el rostro abriendo sus ojos como si de algo habría encontrado, notando como una hermosa pelirosa vestida completamente distinta a una que iba agarrada y feliz de la mano con un pelirrojo, el chico levanto una ceja realmente interesado cuando ella levanto la mirada topándose con sus orbes rojos.

**_"¿Quién es ella?"_** pensó interesado para alargar una sonrisa arrogante, la chica frunció el ceño y siguió caminando ignorando a aquel hombre.

—Ethan-sama, tenemos completamente el proyecto terminado, solo de la señal y rastrearemos la casa de Kinomoto Sakura —. Hablo una voz gruesa y arrogante detrás de su cuerpo, el chico giro lentamente su rostro a uno de los encapuchados.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, Fred tu junto a los otros quiero que salgan e investiguen a esa chica que me dio un escalofrió a penas la vi —. Dijo señalando a la pelirosa más alta que estaba detrás de la otra chica contenta, los otros asintieron comenzando a caminar hasta la salida con las capuchas sin dejar de mostrar su rostro, el chico salió de la azotea directo a la sala.

* * *

Dentro de una gran sala, estaban sentados cuatro sujetos con los ojos cerrados, de pie se encontraban otros cuatro mirando indiferentes la mesa cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe entrando un rubio sonriente, todos fruncieron el ceño excepto los que lo conocían, el chico alargo una sonrisa y coloco una maleta delante del rostro de su padre.

—Está hecho, ahora dame aquel dinero —. Dijo cortante el chico, su padre metió la mano en su bolsillo pasándole cuatro tarjetas con dinero incluido. — Las cartas Jigoku son mías, hasta que las combine con las cartas Sakura, es un trato justo padre —. Dijo arrogante para levantarse y mirar a los sujetos que estaban dentro, frunció el ceño al ver su vestimenta, y una mujer le hizo recordar alargo una sonrisa, ya sabiendo quien era. **_"Haruno Sakura, me interesas mas tu que Kinomoto Sakura, definitivamente esta será una misión interesante" _**pensó.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN! ~**

**Ya Saku-chan se encontró con su doble *·* Como reaccionaran los otros**

**Ethan se intereso en Sakura *·* como terminara todo esto, **

**Gracias a la persona que dejo su primer review's, pero como ya lo estaba terminando, decidí publicarlo. **

**espero que lo lean mas personas ^^**


	3. Una extraña misión

Capítulo III

"Una extraña misión"

—Está hecho, ahora dame aquel dinero —. Dijo cortante el chico, su padre metió la mano en su bolsillo pasándole cuatro tarjetas con dinero incluido. — Las cartas Jigoku son mías, hasta que las combine con las cartas Sakura, es un trato justo padre —. Dijo arrogante para levantarse y mirar a los sujetos que estaban dentro, frunció el ceño al ver su vestimenta, y una mujer le hizo recordar alargo una sonrisa, ya sabiendo quien era. **_"Haruno Sakura, me interesas mas tu que Kinomoto Sakura, definitivamente esta será una misión interesante" _**pensó.

**~ ·W· ~**

Llegando a una gran mansión, fuera de esta los cuatro ninjas abrieron los ojos completamente sorprendidos mientras se adentraban junto a los otros dos que iban de lo más feliz hablando, la Sakura ninja sentía cierta curiosidad por saber qué relación tenía el pelirrojo llamado Sasori que en su mundo era un criminal de rango S con el Sasori que conocía en esos momentos que al parecer era mejor chico que Tobi alias Obito.

—Y lo mejor fue cuando me encontré con ella en la oscuridad, sabes lo divertido que es hacerlo con crema de chocolate y fresas —hablaba como idiota mientras se metía en su mundo, y la pelirosa del mundo no ninja rodaba los ojos fastidiada —, y más si esos glúteos hacia que todo se fuera más fácil llenándola por completo de leche con chocolate.

—No me interesa tu mundo de fantasía con tus andanzas Sasori —dice tétrica la pelirosa y este paso saliva con dificultad, el pelinegro y el rubio habían tragado al escuchar el tono de voz, pero incluso se le hacía demasiado sexy para ellos —, solo dame la llave de tu casa de campo es aburrido que nadie la atienda este día —los chicos levantaron una ceja al escuchar casa de campo.

—Por esto pensé que sería el mejor lugar para hablar, no hay nadie hasta la otra semana y es bueno que esos —dijo señalándolos —, se queden en algún lugar antes de que vallan por ahí haciéndose los súper héroes, mi tío estará en la mansión principal y yo me podre quedar en la casa de campo que me regalaron mis padres —comento restándole importancia —, tu también te puedes quedar panterita si me prometes una noche solo para nosotros dos.

—Olvídalo —un aura deprimente cubrió al pelirrojo que lo hizo agacharse comenzando a hacer círculos maldiciendo a todos los que conocía, los demás pasaron a su lado olvidándolo completamente —Sasori, deja de ser tan pesado y entra.

— ¡Si Sakurita! —Grito haciendo pose militar corriendo para entrar a la casa, los demás abrieron sus ojos a más no poder al ver el lugar completamente encendido como los típicos castillos antiguos, la pelirosa y el pelirrojo caminaban tranquilamente hacia la sala —. El zorro idiota no viene si no hasta la noche a ver si me quedare de nuevo aquí para darme sus estúpidas clases de estilismo y seguramente vendrá con la panda de locos al saber que tu estarás conmigo —dijo aburrido el pelirrojo.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, me salte la escuela porque me pareció divertido pero ahora que lo pienso no hay nada de divertido ver a la panda de locos luego de que me salte todo, a los único que puedo soportar ahora es a Neji y a Gaara para que nos ayuden con esto —comento señalando a los cinco ninjas que fruncieron el ceño —para ver que hacemos, en tal caso tenemos que ayudarlos porque si se meten en problemas mi imagen será dañada —dijo juntando sus manos en la mejilla, formando una perfecta "O" al igual que el retrato del grito que nadie sabe como salió atrás de ella haciendo la misma forma.

— ¿Co…como? —pregunto Sasuke señalando el lugar y los otros asintieron dándole la razón.

—No saben lo que el dinero hace —dice Sasori restándole importancia —, ¿toman algo? —pregunto mirando a los jóvenes que negaron lentamente pero la pelirosa se le ilumino el cuerpo asintiendo muchas veces, y el peligris que asintió mirando a su alumna con una gota de sudor al igual que los otros tres. — ¿Vodka, fernet con cola, tequila? O alguna otra clase de bebida —pregunto tranquilo caminando hacia el mini bar.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Sasori cayó al estilo anime con un tic en su pierna mientras los otros miraban con los ojos entrecerrados a la pelirosa pero asintieron al no saber a lo que se refería —yo quería sake.

— ¿Sake? —Sasori miro su vitrina buscando aquella bebida pero suspiro resignado —, lo siento pequeña rosita pero es que aquí —dice señalando su estante —solo hay tragos fuertes, no me gusta el vino de arroz.

— ¿Vino de arroz?

—Sí, el sake se conoce como vino de arroz —explico tranquilo mientras servía en un vaso vodka con hielo y se lo pasaba a Kakashi que lo recibió gustoso.

—Entonces no hay sake —pregunto decepcionada con cascada de lagrimas en sus ojos, Sasori la miro como una mendiga y los demás suspiraron frustrados excepto la pelirosa del mundo no ninja seguía en su mundo del grito dándole más drama a los sucesos.

—Ten preciosa, te aseguro que el vodka te gustara —dice coqueto extendiéndole el vaso, la chica lo toma con los ojos entrecerrados por lo que decía al igual que los otros —, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? Pareciera que en mi anterior vida fui un marionetista malvado que trabajaba para una organización que se quiere apoderar del mundo—todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor, y este frunció el ceño al ver sus rostros de seriedad — ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡MI SUEÑO SE HACER REALIDAD! ¡ERA UN MARIONETISTA AMARRADO AL ARTE COMO EL IDIOTA DE DEIDARA! ¡PORQUE AMABA EL ARTE ETERNO! ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA! —la pelirosa salió de su ensoñación mirando con cansancio a su amigo gritar como chica.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta fastidiada.

— ¡Era un malvado! ¡En mi vida ninja fui un ser malvado! ¡Que se robaba a los niños para hacerlos marionetas! —todos los presentes tenían una gota de sudor al ver el drama del pelirrojo.

—Ya, ya tranquilo Saso, ese era tu pasado yo tu ahora eres un buen chico que no se roba a los niños si no a las mujeres para hacerles cosas pervertidas —"consentía" su mejor amiga, y los demás lo miraban como si fuera un idiota y Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara sintiéndose orgulloso.

—Gracias Sakurita, siempre tienes algo que decir para hacerme sentir verdaderamente valorado —alagaba a su amiga mientras esta ampliaba su sonrisa arrogante —, espera… yo no me robo a las mujeres ellas me roban a mi yo que culpa de haber nacido con este cuerpo y rostro de dios griego que ante mi belleza Afrodita sea considerada una mujer completamente fea, incluso yo tengo mucho poder para ser un dios viendo a esa como una simple mortal —decía con arrogancia, y los otros cinco no sabía de que hablaba pero igual tenían grandes gotas de sudor en el cuello.

—Si claro —la pelirosa rodo los ojos caminando hacia un mueble y tirándose en este los demás se sentaron delante de la chica mientras Sasori se acostaba en el regazo de esta y ella comenzaba a hacerle masajes en el cabello —Sakurita, ¿Cuánto piensas que los idiotas se tarden? Voy a salir con Deidara, Kisame e Itachi.

— ¿Itachi regreso? —pregunto impresionada la pelirosa, el pelinegro comenzó a respirar un poco agitado haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran de reojo sabiendo lo que pensaba, este amplio un poco su sonrisa sincera sabiendo que aunque sea del otro mundo iba a ver a su hermano —, no sabía que había regresado, me había enterado que se había ido para estados unidos por unos negocios con su tío pero no pensé que regresaría tan pronto.

—Recuerda que haya vivía su familia, pero al llegar a hacer un curso de intercambio en la universidad duro más tiempo de lo que pensamos porque se juntaba con nosotros —dijo arrogante el pelirrojo comenzando a reír como loco y los demás lo miraban con una gota de sudor.

—En fin —la chica levanto la mirada y estos la miraron con el ceño fruncido —, nos contaran lo que pasa.

—Si hay más gente que nos va a ayudar es mejor que estén todos, no me gusta explicar las cosas dos veces —afirmo con confianza el peliplata, la pelirosa levanto una ceja y rio divertida.

—Me recuerda tanto a mi tío, Kakashi —comento levemente y el peliplata levanto una ceja extrañado.

—Sera porque tienen el mismo físico

—Nah, mi tío Kakashi es más joven —comento restándole importancia y una vena se le hincho al peliplata —, aunque pensándolo bien el cuerpo de este Kakashi estaba más musculoso que el de mi tío —dijo pervertida moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

—Digna sobrina de Kakashi —pensaron los demás con una gran gota de sudor.

**~ ·W· ~**

Una hora había pasado, y se encontraban los siete jugando adivina quién, cada uno tenía un gran tablero mientras tenían varias fichas cerradas, a diferencia del juego común y corriente habían combinado ese juego con el terrorífico juego quien mato a quien, mientras planteaban una historia terrorífica que fue inventada por la pelirosa del mundo no ninja, los siete se veían completamente concentrados, aunque a decir verdad ninguno parecía importarle.

—"**Mierda… esto es tétrico no puedo pensar con claridad quien mato a doña petacas, seguramente fue el jardinero que le tenía cola porque arrollo al gato con una aplanadora**" —pensaba Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—"**…**" —Kakashi pensaba tranquilo contando a la azar a todas las cartas y se detuvo en una —"**Bien, la señora petacas cometió un suicidio luego de haber matado al mayordomo en la cocina con una pistola porque pensó que este abusaba de su perro todas las noches que lo oía aullar, eres bueno en esto Kakashi**"

—"**Maldición… dattebayo**" —pensaba Naruto mirando con total concentración el juego —"**¿Quién es petacas? Si pregunto esto las dos Sakura me mataran de un golpe y no solo eso avergonzare a Hinata-chan que se ve bien concentrada**"

—"**Espero que Naruto-kun entienda quien es petacas… porque si no lo entiende perderá el juego**" —pensó Hinata suspirando.

—"**Esto me aburre**" —pensaba Sasori mirando de reojo a su amiga que estaba al borde de la locura con esa sonrisa psicópata —"**por más que lo pienso esta taladrando nuestra cabeza, solo falta petaca, petuca, el jardinero, las gemelas malditas y Johnny Deep, el ultimo está descartado porque sé que ella lo ama y no se atrevería a matarlo, el jardinero descartado porque el maldito me cae bien, solo falta las gemelas malditas, petuca y petaca… aunque pensándolo bien pienso que fue suicidio en su cocina por que el mayordomo violaba al perro todas las noches**" —afirmo seguro de sí mismo.

— ¡Fue suicidio por petaca luego de haber matado al mayordomo en la cocina con una pistola porque pensó que este abusaba de su perro todas las noches que lo oía aullar! —gritaron al unisonó Sasori y Kakashi, pero luego se miraron y se fulminaron con la mirada pero chocaron sus manos al estar orgullosos. — ¡Los dioses piensan iguales! —gritaron al tiempo comenzando a reír como idiotas.

—"**Estos imbéciles hacen la misma teoría con solo mirar el tablero**" —la pelirosa tenía una vena en la frente mientras miraba la respuesta —"**lo esperaba de Sasori pero no de Kakashi de la otra dimensión, quizás mi tío me hubiera salido con lo mismo pero eso se ve que tengo una estúpida conexión al igual que con mi tío en esta época**" —la pelirosa seguía con la mirada gacha siendo tapada por sus flequillos —… acertaron…

— ¡Lo sabia! —los dos volvieron a chocar las manos y frustrados los demás tiraron los tableros al suelo.

— ¡Los reto a otro juego dattebayo! —grito enérgico Naruto colocando las manos en la mesa mientras miraba retadores al pelirrojo y al peliplata.

—El mortal nos reta, Dios Kakashi

—Eso veo Dios Sasori —comento este con arrogancia y los otros los veían con gotas grandes de sudor —estos mortales no aprender, pero vamos rosita fresita ¿Qué tienes más para jugar?

—Juguemos… —un silencio se formo en todo el lugar esperando que la chica hablara —jenga

— ¿Jenga?

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO! —el grito de Sasori como niña sonó en toda la casa mientras sacaba su celular y todos lo miraban como lo raro que era, si Sasori de la otra dimensión viera su yo seguramente moriría de un paro cardiaco o se suicidaría por lo dramático que este era. — Deidara está cerca…

**~ ·W· ~**

**(En el mundo ninja) **

Estaba Souji afilando su espada delante de una cueva mientras miraba en sus piernas a una hermosa mujer con aspecto gatuno dormida, Neji se encontraba a su lado con un paño en su cabeza mientras miraba indiferente a la entrada de la cueva, el chico de cabellos rojos borgoña también dirigió una mirada a esta suspirando frustrado.

— ¿Te preocupa Sakura?

—Es mi hermana, es obvio que me preocupe

—Lo sé, es extraño no verte como cara de idiota jugándole bromas a todos.

—Se que extrañas mis bromas, pero estamos en una misión importante —Neji lo miro con el ceño fruncido y una vena en la frente —, pero esa chica es una gata y no ha despertado todavía estamos esperando a los refuerzo mientras los cinco fantásticos se aventuraron a la cueva, si no fuera porque esa mocosa era mi líder no la hubiera dejado ir sola.

—A mi me preocupa Hinata-sama —susurro por lo bajo dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios.

—Que problemático es tener familiares menores —de los arbustos había aparecido un pelinegro tranquilo sentándose en una roca cerca tirando un jabalí cerca de donde estaban, giraron el rostro notando como una castaña de ojos chocolate se sentaba delante de ellos con las piernas cruzadas —¿no piensan cruzar el portal?

—No, si no aparecen en cinco días lo traspasaremos Neji, junto con la chica gatuna y yo —hablo firme el pelirrojo —y si no venimos en un mes lo hará el resto del equipo.

—Hmmm…

Todos miraron como la chica comenzaba a despertarse, esta abrió por completo los ojos observando a todos lados interesada la chica coloco su mano en su frente mirando todo borroso, Neji fue realmente educado levantándose a su altura mirando a los ojos de la chica, esta lo enfoco mas y sus mejillas se tiñeron completamente de rojo mientras el castaño levantaba una ceja.

— ¡Ardilla-san! —todos cayeron al estilo anime al escuchar como llamo a Neji, mientras Souji comenzaba a reírse en el suelo con las manos en el estomago.

—Me llamo Neji…

—Lo lamento —se disculpo la chica y sintió su estomago completamente curado y vendado, la chica giro un poco el rostro notando como habían más personas en ese lugar y enfoco bien su vista aunque no pudiera ver completamente. — ¿Perezoso-san, chonguitos-san, y… —su vista se enfoco en Souji que seguía riéndose en el suelo mientras esta se sonrojaban sus mejillas completamente —Kami-sama…?

— ¿Kami-sama? —se preguntaron todos, pero Souji dejo de reír en el acto haciendo una corta reverencia haciendo que la chica botara humo de sus orejas.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita…

—Kaori… —susurro apenada.

—Mi nombre es Souji Haruno, un placer conocerla Kaori-sama —todos miraron extraño a Souji mientras este mantenía su sonrisa sensual y arrogante.

—E…el placer es mío Kami-sama

—"**Esta ha caído en las garras de Souji, pobre tengo lastima por ella**" —pensaron todos mirando con gotas de sudor en la frente y una mirada aburrida hacia la chica que seguía en su sueño.

**~ ·W· ~**

— ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El grito de la Hokage hizo que todos en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, más conocida como Konohagakure, donde vive el idiota número uno hiperactivo de las crecientes oleadas de tonterías, me salí del tema. En fin todos dormían tranquilos en sus camas y semejante grito de la rubia los despertó a todos.

— ¡MI SAKE SE ACABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Grito dramática golpeando con la mano la mesa rompiéndola de un solo golpe — ¿Qué? Oh eso si cuando los cinco días pasen que se vallan al portal, por ahora consíganme sake

—Si Tsunade-sama

La pelinegra salió de aquel lugar, mientras esta miraba indiferente hacia adelante dejo salir un largo suspiro colocando sus manos en la frente mientras las cruzaba levemente.

—Llama al ANBU 1945 —ordena firme la mujer, una de las personas que están delante de ella asienten desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

**~ ·W· ~**

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios completamente largo mas debajo de sus caderas y ojos grandes de color dorado caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, vestía una camisa manga larga dejando ver el inicio de sus grandes senos, una falda de color azul larga y unos zapatos de tacón azul, la mujer tenía rostro hermoso y glacial una mirada helada y dulce, con un lazo amarrando su cabello en dos coletas que caían a lo largo de su cuerpo. La mujer levanto tranquilamente su mano tomando un kunai que paso a su lado mientras lo miraba indiferente observando la nota, de un movimiento rápido lo aventó al cielo al momento de que exploto, suspiro agarrando bien las bolsas desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

**~ ·W· ~**

La Hokage estaba cruzada de brazos delante de ella habían tres ANBU mujeres, y apareció en una nube de humo otra más, la mujer miraba indiferente a la Hokage detrás de su máscara mientras esta las miraba de la misma forma.

—Las tres estarán a cargo de Souji Haruno, e irán al bosque del cual ellos encontraron su misión no sea de ANBU aunque sí estará a su nivel, ya ellos fueron informados de su presencia, dentro de ese lugar su nombre clave será sus verdaderos nombres —las tres se sorprendieron pero lo manejaron demasiado bien —si en cinco días no regresa Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga entraran a la cueva y los buscaran, si ustedes no regresan en un mes daré a entender que tendré que mandar un equipo más capacitado para hallarlos, conozco a los que mande a esta misión, y no creo que mueran fácilmente

—Entendido Hokage-sama

—Una hora —las tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo y la rubia se cruzo de brazos. — "**Espero que mi alumna adorada este bien, y tomando alcohol sanamente**"

**~ ·W· ~**

**(Mundo no ninja) **

Parpadearon un par de veces, un rubio delante de un rubio, una peliazul delante de una peliazul, un peliplata delante de un peliplata y la pelirosa miraba indiferente a su otro yo que también la miraba indiferente a ella, pero en sus ojos había un toque de maldad.

— ¡Somos idénticos! —gritaron los dos rubios al tiempo con las mejillas en forma de una "O" perfecta, pero detrás del rubio millonario había aparecido el retrato del grito y atrás del rubio solo un estepicursor, y los demás miraban incrédulos a los rubios.

—Sasori —susurro por lo bajo Neji —dime que este es idiota de nacimiento… y no un inteligente subnormal que ama el maquillaje

—Es idiota de nacimiento, comprobado por mi —Neji asintió completamente tranquilo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Que belleza de dioses! —Gritaron al tiempo Kakashi y su doble, todos los miraban con dos gotas de sudor — ¡eso comprueba que la belleza es eterna!

—Kami los hace…y solo se juntan… maldito portal —comento la pelirosa soltando un largo suspiro sintiendo pena ajena.

—Etto…

— ¿Qué te comieron la lengua los ratones? —Todos giraron a ver a la peliazul tímida frente a la rebelde —no puedo creer que esta sea yo, ¿estás segura de esto pantera?

—Claro, no ves su gran parecido, a mí se me hace así más mona

—Oh si, Hinata-chan tímida es mas mona que la rebelde con problemas subnormales —dice pensativo Gaara mirando interesante a la chica que se sonrojo completa, mientras a la otra le brillaba un aura asesina.

—Gaara, corre

— ¿Por qué he de correr Naruto? —una silla paso en el medio de Neji y Gaara, el primero se escondió detrás de la pelirosa y el otro comenzó a correr esquivando por completo todos los objetos que eran lanzados hacia él.

"**Ese… ese es el Kazekage**" pensaron todos los ninjas incrédulos mirando a una Hinata rebelde y a un Gaara huyendo, mientras estos acá les hacían porra.

—Pensé que Deidara venía con ustedes, como me llamo.

—Sí, y venia con nosotros pero se encontró a una hermosa peliblanca en la carretera y se perdió con ella por el sendero de la vida

—Yo diría que por el sendero de la lujuria, porque tenerte a ti como tutor no ayuda en nada —se burlaron todos soltando una carcajada.

—Todavía son niños que no entienden cual es la belleza de la vida —Kakashi cruzo sus brazos rodando los ojos como niño pequeño —mortales insignificantes

—fracaso de Dios

—mocosa incumplida y imprudente

—tutor idiota e independiente

Los dos se fulminaban con la mirada, pero luego Kakashi comenzó a llorar sorprendiendo a todos los ninjas menos a la pelirosa que se puso pálida y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero alguien divertidamente le empujo levemente haciéndola caer hacia adelante siendo abrazada por Kakashi que casi la ahoga, detrás de ella estaba divertido Kiba y Akamaru mientras Temari y Tenten la miraba con pequeñas gotas de sudor por lo aventado que había sido.

—Kiba, eres cacho frito —susurra tétrica la pelirosa.

**~ ·W· ~**

Todos sentados delante de los unos mirándose completamente serio, todos tenían una taza de té en sus manos mientras miraban a la otra persona delante de sus narices. Todos estaban en completo silencio luego de haber escuchado la historia de las personas delante de ellos, si no lo vieran con sus propios ojos no hubieran entendido absolutamente nada, pero la pelirosa todavía seguía un poco chocada porque había presentido algo de eso y le molestaba.

—Aclaro —el Naruto de la época no ninja se aclaro un poco la garganta y sus amigos rodaron los ojos mientras los demás miraban interesados al rubio de esa época —Ustedes son ninjas de otra dimensión, que vienen a detener a dos villanos de su dimensión que formaron un grupo de exploradores junto con un sujeto de esta dimensión que tiene más personas y una maquina gigante de color negro que afirmo yo que es un helicóptero, así que quieren que nosotros les ayudemos así no sabiendo poderes y todo ese rollo —todos los ninjas parpadearon un par de veces y Naruto incrédulo se levanto caminando hacia él.

— ¡TE AMO! ¡ERES UN HOMBRE INTELIGENTE!

—Lo sé, pero no se te olvide que soy hermoso —dijo haciendo pose de galán number 1 haciendo que la peliazul se sonroje por completo y los demás rodaran los ojos —cierto Hinata-chan

—Por supuesto, al igual que yo soy hermosísima —la chica también hizo una pose exagerada mientras caían al piso besándolo por un golpe en la cabeza a ambos de parte de la pelirosa.

—Síganle, síganle con sus tarugadas

—Lo sentimos Sakura-chan —se disculparon los dos levantándose mientras se sentaban a lo que la pelirosa suspiraba.

—Haremos lo que podamos —dijo Kakashi profesor mientras todos giraban a verlo, y los ninjas los miraban agradecidos —por el momento investigaremos a esos sujetos según sus datos son los dueños de las grandes corporaciones Daemon, siempre desconfié de ese sujeto en los negocios —los presentes ensancharon los ojos notando como el peliplata se levantaba.

—Kakashi tiene razón, esas personas tienen dinero suficiente y si están con esos ninjas fuertes de los que hablaron los hace incluso más poderosos lo mejor es ver el perímetro a ver qué es lo que harán y a partir de eso atacar desde las sombras, conozco a gente bastante interesante que nos podrá ayudar con eso, Naruto —el mencionado se levanta con un saludo militar —comunícame con Konan, tengo algo serio que hablar con Pain y Akatsuki

Los niñas fruncieron los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, pero Kakashi los relajo con la mirada dándoles a entender que no estaban en su mundo y seguramente las personas que se hacían llamar así eran buenas personas, claro como su dios reflejo digo el Kakashi del otro mundo los conoce se llevaran bien.

**~ ·W· ~**

En un sótano casi destruido se encontraban cuerpos tirados en el suelo con sangre regada en todas partes, tres pares de ojos sobresalían en la oscuridad uno era de color miel, el otro de color azul celeste mientras que los otros estaban entrecerrados siendo de un hermoso color anaranjado, el chico portaba hermosos rasgos en su rostro dándole un aura completamente hermoso, uno de los que estaba sujetando al peli naranja movió su mano cortando sus extremidades con algunos hilos el grito aterrador del hombre sonó en todo el lugar.

—Sasori… Deidara… ¿Por qué… porque están haciendo esto…? Desde… desde cuando tienen poderes… —la voz se escuchaba ronca y completamente seca, el chico estaba por cerrar sus ojos para evitar el sufrimiento acordándose que su compañera, el amor de su vida seguía en ese lugar… "**Konan… huye…**"

— ¿Hacer qué? —Pregunta indiferente el pelirrojo —, esto —con un jalón mas se escucho el desgarrador grito del peli naranja que seguía botando sangre y esta se regaba en el suelo, sus ojos se dilataban completamente mientras su cuerpo caía inmóvil en el suelo.

—Sasori-danna creo que se paso —comento indiferente el rubio dándose media vuelta buscando con su mirada a la mujer que estaba con ellos.

—Solo encuentra a la mujer que tiene parecido con Konan —unos golpes en las escaleras hicieron voltear hacia allá, Sasori sonrió burlón y estiro sus hilos cuando unos golpes se escucharon más fuerte, el pelirrojo sujetaba la pierna de la peliazul, esta estaba llorando mientras sus mejillas yacían rojas —, lastima te encontré.

— ¡Konan!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hermoso pelirrojo de ojos amatistas mirando con horror como sus amigos estaban en el suelo, su pistola la apunto en la cabeza de los dos con un disparo haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos cayera de lleno al piso.

— ¡Nagato! ¡Los demás…! ¡Akatsuki…! ¡Todo está destruido! ¡Su sueño! ¡El sueño de Yahiko…!

—Tranquila Konan, hable con Kakashi hace un momento… esos sujetos no… —un par de hilos hicieron que la garganta de Nagato se apretara, la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus ojos se llenaron mas de lagrimas… ;vete… leyó en los labios de su mejor amigo, esta cerro sus ojos mientras el estiraba la mano y la jalaba con la ultima fuerza que le quedaba sacándola del sótano de un golpe, cuando una explosión se escucho en este haciendo que la peliazul rodara por todo el suelo.

—Na…Nagato… Ya…Yahiko… chi…chicos… Hidan… Kakuzu… Zetsu… Tobi… Kankuro… ¡CHICOS!

Sus piernas temblaron al sentir varios pasos cerca de la chica, sus manos temblaron al sentir que esos sujetos se acercaban de nuevo a ella, su conciencia fue perdiéndose cayendo completamente desmayada al suelo, una sombra cruzo por completo aquel lugar protegiendo a la mujer con un gran campo de energía.

— ¡Dios del viento! ¡VEN!

El grito masculino se escucho en todo el callejón haciendo que las bombas salieran volando lejos de donde ellos estaban, delante de la peliazul cayó un hermoso castaño de cabellos alborotados y ojos grandes de color castaño, una sonrisa peculiarmente hermosa con un brillo de arrogancia en sus ojos, vestía una playera polo pegada a su cuerpo de color azul turquí con un pantalón bota ancha de color gris, unas botas de color negro al igual que sus guantes tenía una _jian_ de la cual blando al momento de pegarla con aquella etiqueta que hizo que liberara el fuerte viento, el chico se veía completamente tranquilo mirando hacia adelante aburrido.

Sasori y Deidara caminaron tranquilos hasta colocarse delante del chico, este frunció el ceño tapando su nariz, los otros dos lo miraron interrogantes mientras el soplaba tratando de alejar el mal olor.

—Apestan… nunca pensé que un travesti apestara y un tomate la coronara

—estás muerto… mocoso —susurraron tétricos los dos, el chico alargo una sonrisa arrogante mientras blando rápidamente la _jian_

— ¡Dios del trueno! ¡VEN!

Grito al momento de que varios truenos salieron de la papeleta amarilla haciendo saltar a Deidara ya que odiaba ese elemento mientras que Sasori frunció el ceño al ver que el chico liberaba esas cosas de aquella papeleta, un humo se hizo completamente presente en ese lugar cuando los muros comenzaban a caerse, el castaño se dio la vuelta tomando el cuerpo de la peliazul comenzando a saltar en las rocas que caían alejándose de la zona de batalla.

"**Esos sujetos están muertos… si me quedo seguramente se darán cuenta de que no puedo con ellos, y menos si estoy protegiendo a alguien, menos mal que estaba cerca si no esta chica hubiera muerto**" el castaño desvió la mirada hacia la peliazul que seguía dormida. "**Aunque es bastante hermosa**"

**~ ·W· ~**

—Lo siento Sakura, Konan no contesta

El rubio dejo de marcar tirándose en el mueble, la pelirosa hizo lo mismo al igual que los otros, los ninjas los miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca porque parecía que hicieran las cosas al mismo tiempo, la pelirosa suspiro y se levanto de un salto todos la miraron interrogante.

—Iré a buscarla —dijo cortante dándose la vuelta para salir.

—Sakura —la llamo Kakashi, esta se detuvo dando levemente la vuelta para mirarlo de reojo —ves en la moto

—Claro, no creo que mi hermanita de cabellos azules sea tan difícil de encontrar —dijo restándole importancia.

—Espera… —la otra pelirosa la detuvo, y ella suspiro — ¿Konan es tu hermana?

—Si Konan Haruno, la diseñadora de modas y modelo Konan, en esa revista la verán —comenta restándole importancia tomando las llaves de la moto mientras tomaba el casco y abría la puerta —A que es hermosa

Los chicos miraban embobados a la peliazul, la mujer tenía un cuerpo de infarto mostrando unos pearcing en su ombligo de hecho eran cuatro rodeando este como pequeños puntos, al igual que bajo su boca, unos grandes ojos jade dejándola ver realmente hermosa y un cabello corto de color azul hasta bajo su cuello, su moño amarrado a un lado dándole un aura completamente hermosa y una flor de color azul en su cabello vestía simplemente una blusa pegada a su cuerpo con una gran corredera que tapaba debajo de su cuello hasta arriba de su ombligo, pegada en sus senos y dejando ver su espalda completamente descubierta, como bobos estaba Sasuke y Naruto con las mejillas realmente sonrojadas mirando a la mujer, la pelirosa del mundo ninja zapeo a sus dos amigos que se cayeron al suelo sangrando por la nariz.

—Me voy

—Suerte —gritaron todos dentro menos los que se desangraban, mientras la pelirosa negaba divertida y resignada comenzando a caminar a la motocicleta de un salto la monto arrancando mientras suspiraba frustrada de que le preocupaba su hermana y era bastante ella no dejaba un teléfono sin contestar era completamente imposible… ¿la habría encontrado el enemigo?

**~ ·W· ~**

Una hermosa castaña caminaba con algunas bolsas en sus manos, la chica vestía el uniforme de la escuela e iba con los ojos cerrados, escucho el ruido de una motocicleta y giro lentamente el rostro al ver un hermoso cabello rosa ondearse con el viento, esta detiene su motocicleta haciendo que la castaña se detenga de igual manera, las dos se miraron entre sí, pero la pelirosa simplemente levanto la tapa de su casco y frunció el ceño.

—En este barro vive Uchiha Itachi

— ¿Itachi-san? —la chica parpadeo un par de veces y asintió

— ¿Me llevarías con él? —la castaña como buena vecina asintió mientras la pelirosa se bajaba de un salto de la moto quitándose el casco rebelando su largo cabello y hermoso rostro, esta caminaba tranquilamente con la moto en mano mientras la castaña caminaba a su lado.

—Etto… Kinomoto Sakura —se presento la castaña con una leve sonrisa.

—Haruno Sakura —se presento la otra chica con una leve sonrisa burlona —, así que tu eres la protegida de Neji —la chica se sonrojo toda desviando la mirada.

—No… no se dé que habla Haruno-san

—Dime Sakura —comenta tranquila cerrando los ojos.

—Pero… me confundiría claramente… —dijo dulce, la pelirosa suspiro y volteo el rostro tranquila.

—_Blossom_

— ¿Eh?

—Llámame Blossom, me gusta

—Está bien, Blossom-san

—Quítale el san, solo Blossom —dice divertida caminando a su lado, la pelirosa se detiene al igual que la castaña delante de una hermosa casa de dos pisos, bastante hermosa y sencilla era de color kaki y tenía un jardín bastante amplio la pelirosa entro su motocicleta y la castaña cerró la puerta las dos entraron mientras la pelirosa levantaba una ceja.

— ¿Vives con Uchiha Itachi? —pregunto impresionada la pelirosa y esta asintió levemente.

—Mi padre conocía a Uchiha Fugaku-san y al enterarse de su perdida en los estados unidos lo acogió en mi casa —susurro levemente con una sonrisa — ¡Itachi-san! ¡Una hermosa chica te busca! —la pelirosa miro de reojo a la castaña sonriendo socarrona, cuando un humo había dejado completamente la cocina y un apuesto pelinegro estaba delante de la pelirosa.

Sus fracciones maduras y completamente hermosas su cabello amarrado en una coleta un cuerpo de infarto completamente ejercitado con rostro perfecto y varonil, sonrisa seductora y ojos penetrantes de color negro, el chico bajo su mirada topándose con una chica de hermosos ojos jade, y sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —grito el chico cargando a la pelirosa dándole vuelta con ella encima.

— ¡Suéltame Itachi!

— ¡No quiero! —grita como niño berrinchudo abrazando mas a la pelirosa que reía como tonta mientras le pegaba en el pecho, la castaña reía divertida al ver el comportamiento del serio Itachi —¡Eres mi florecita! ¡Mi cerecito marchito! ¡Y quieres que te suelte luego de tantos años! ¡Qué amargada!

— ¡Itachi! —grito con reproche

De la cocina se asomaron cuatro personas, una era un hombre ya mayor con expresión de estreñimiento **(Si, el viejo Fugaku)** de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, una hermosa mujer de aspecto angelical cabello negro largo y ojos del mismo color mirando soñadora a su hijo mientras que debajo de esta estaba un castaño alto de cuerpo corpulento, hermoso y con una belleza increíble, de piel morena y bronceada. Debajo del viejo Fugaku digo de Uchiha Fugaku-san, un castaño sonriente de ojos marrones y unas gafas, los cuatro miraban la escena, dos soñadores y dos fastidiados.

—Que hermosa niña —susurraba Mikoto Uchiha mirando soñadora a Sakura

—Parece de la edad de mi hermosa Sakurita y el jovencito Sasuke —decía Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—A mi me parece una revoltosa —susurro Fugaku.

"**Es bastante hermosa, y esas cinturas**" pensó pervertido Touya mirándola.

Un golpe hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Itachi en el piso tirado sujetándose sus partes, los hombres hicieron mueca de desagrado y la mujer rio divertida, sabía que eso pasaría por pasarse e invadir el espacio personal de una hermosa chica, unos pasos sonaron en las escaleras, y todos giraron a ver a un pelinegro soñoliento sin gafas con el cabello revuelto y los ojos cerrados.

—Que pasa… porque tanto alboroto —pregunto soñoliento el chico que se quedo en el marco de la escalera mirando indiferente a donde estaba su madre junto con los demás adultos, luego fijo la mirada en su compañera de escuela, que también será su compañera de casa, bajo la mirada a su hermano que parecía muerto y luego quedo helado y los colores se le subieron a las mejillas al ver semejante belleza delante de él.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke? —pregunto indiferente la chica, el chico se sonrojo mas al saber que esa pelirosa lo conocía pero esta rio entre dientes y la mujer Mikoto la miro mas soñadora —valla, esos idiotas no se equivocaron, si que escondes mucho morocho

— ¿Eh?

—Naruto y Hinata, te suenan —el chico asintió levemente, pero la chica lo reparo mas y ensancho los ojos sorprendida — ¡Tu! ¡ERES IGUAL AL PAPASITO QUE ESTABA EN MI CASA! —grito haciendo que su boca formara una "O" perfecta, detrás de ella apareció el mismo cuadro del grito todos miraban impresionados a los hombres que estaban detrás de ella sujetando el cuadro y moviendo este como si fuera un escenario real — OMG ¡EL DUO DE IDIOTAS NO SE EQUIVOCO!

— ¿Eh? —ahora un brillo adornaba toda la casa, y todos miraban a la pelirosa que seguía en su mundo de fantasía y ahora su espaldar había una cascada y varias gotas de agua hacían que se quedaran en sus cabellos y el viento "natural" lo movía libremente.

—Me gustas, me llamo Haruno Sakura —todos desencajaron la mandíbula ante la "confesión" de la chica mientras el chico estiro levemente su mano temblando tomando la de la pelirosa.

—S…Sasuke Uchiha…

—Lo sé —alargo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y el chico sintió que se iba a desmayar mientras soltó rápidamente la mano de la chica y se sentía más nervioso —ahora si me disculpan todos, me llevo a Itachi tengo asuntos que arreglar con el —dijo tranquila tomándolo de la pierna jalándolo fuera de la casa ante la vista de todos que seguían en shock.

**~ ·W· ~**

—Así que Konan no aparece —se noto preocupado al momento de mencionar su nombre, el chico se mordió lentamente su uña mientras cerraba los ojos —Dei estuvo hace un momento por aquí y se fue porque iba a hacer no se qué cosas en no sé qué parte tu sabes cómo habla el —la chica asintió levemente, los dos estaban sentados en el muro de la reja de la casa mirando con indiferencia el cielo —estará bien, Konan es fuerte

—Lo sé, pero… igual no evito preocuparme

—No se te ha quitado lo consentida lirio

— ¿Ahora es lirio? —el chico rio por lo bajo mientras la abrazaba del hombro y esta lo miraba de reojo furiosa.

—Me gusta más que los otros, a que te queda estupendo

De reojo en la ventana estaban todos los habitantes de la casa mirando interesados a los dos chicos, Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido mientras que Sakura reía divertida y Touya era rodeado por una tétrica aura, Fugaku miraba todo interesado mientras que Mikoto y Fujitaka estaban emocionados, los dos se levantaron caminando hacia dentro de la casa.

— ¡Familia! ¡Ella es Sakura Haruno!

— ¡Es un placer conocerte Sakura-chan! —Grito Mikoto tirando a un lado a su hijo que cayó botado, la pelirosa lo miro con burla mordiéndose la lengua evitando reír — ¡Es un placer conocer a la hija de una de las personas más millonarias en este mundo!

—Que va, soy humilde al igual que ustedes —comento con la sonrisa más dulce que hizo sonrojar a todos los hombres menos a Itachi que la conocía y sabia que fingía.

— ¡Que chica tan dulce! —grito moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro agarrando las mejillas de la pelirosa.

"**Finge que no te molesta Sakurita, finge que no lo haces así fastidias mas a Itachi**"

—En fin, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha —dijo emocionada.

—Touya Kinomoto —dijo con un toque coqueto en su voz, la pelirosa le devolvió una mirada seductora haciendo que este sonría arrogante.

—Fujitaka Kinomoto —se presento haciendo una reverencia siendo secundada por la pelirosa.

—Fugaku Uchiha —la pelirosa hizo lo mismo, pero se aburrió de tanta formalidad.

—Entonces, Mikoto-san, Touya-san, Fujitaka-san, Fugaku-san—comento ella con una leve sonrisa.

Llevaban charlando un buen rato tomando tés completamente tranquilos, de un momento a otro un viento había cubierto por completo el lugar, los tres adultos cayeron desmayados Itachi se mareo pero sus piernas no soportaron mas cayendo al igual que Touya desmayados. La pelirosa miro a ambos lados sosteniendo a Sasuke antes de que se desmayara, su cabeza daba vueltas pero al parecer la castaña sostenía fuertemente sus piernas y no se desmayaba.

—Este viento… es impresionante

—Se nota que no es un viento cualquiera —la castaña se asombro al tener a la pelirosa a su lado sin ni siquiera moverse, solo el viento ondeaba su cabello y su ropa.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Yo también me lo pregunto, pero el viento viene del sótano vamos a ver

Las dos corrieron hasta el sótano mirando entre las sombras a un hombre tranquilamente parado con el libro de las cartas Sakura en las manos, la castaña lo miro aterrada y la pelirosa se dio cuenta de eso girando a ver tranquilamente hacia el hombre que en las sombras no veía, las dos caminaron hasta colocarse delante de él, cuando algunas armas sonaron.

—Mala jugada, Haruno-san y Kinomoto-san

— ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos? Y ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Ethan Daemon, y soy el villano en este lugar —comenzó a reír como loco sacándole una gota de sudor a todos los que estaban ahí.

"**Idiota**" pensaron las dos mujeres.

—Ahora, Sakurita ven acá tu _lirio_ quédate donde estas —la pelirosa frunció el ceño pero una arma estaba en su espalda y la castaña así que esta camino hasta el mirándolo con el ceño fruncido —libéralas —la castaña abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—No

—El libro está abierto, pero si tu conjuro no pueden irse, quiero que desaparezcan

—Ya te dije que no —la castaña lo fulmino pero este suspiro aburrido tocando la frente de la chica haciendo que el símbolo de las cartas Sakura apareciera debajo de esta, sobre el símbolo de las cartas Jigoku.

—si no lo harás, yo si junto a tu símbolo

La pelirosa tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, su cuerpo no se movía de donde estaba pero aquel viento ondeaba su cabello y sus ojos.

**"¡Que mierda está pasando!"**

* * *

**¡ CONTINUACIÓN!**

**OMGF! Esto se pone bueno, ya Ethan se encontró con las chicas *·* **

**Apareció**** una persona nueva, pero conociendo por lo que dijo ya saben quien es jojojo **

**Esa Sakura si que es directa, ahora las estúpidas preguntas de mi parte *·* **

**¿Sasori y Kakashi's serán dioses? ¿Superaran la belleza de la diosa afrodita? **

**¿Naruto es mas inteligente que Naruto? ¿OMGF? ¡Hinata odia la timidez de hinata! **

**¡El encuentro de los dioses Kakashi! ¡Y la rareza en las expresiones de los ninjas! **

**¡SASORI Y DEIDARA! ¡DEL MUNDO NINJA! **

**¿Quien salvo a Konan? ¿Porque Konan es hermana de sakura? (?) ¿Que tiene que ver esa pregunta? **

**¿Quizás algún día podre suspender? ¿Que exámenes mas serán eximidos para mi a parte de el de física? **

**¿Soy tan inteligente en física que merecí ser eximida? ¿Que tiene que ver esto aquí? **

**¿Donde esta el afeminado de Deidara del mundo no ninja? ¿Tsunade compro nuevo sake? **

**¿quienes son las nuevas ANBU? ¿Porque Souji no viajo con los chicos? **

**¿Neji pasara de pedofilo a zoofilico? ¿Ardillita? ¿Que clase de apodo es ese para Neji? **

**¿Gaara fue alcanzado por Hinata? ¿Naruto se le quitara lo idiota? **

**¿Volverán a jugar adivina quien combinado con quien mato a quien? **

**¿Itachi no sera un idiota? Y ¿Desde cuando Touya es hetero? **

**¿Que paso con el resto de CCS? ¿Y porque pregunto tanto? **

**Todo esto y mas en la continuación de ... **

**Parallel World *·* **


End file.
